God's Blessing on this Love Potion!
by AberrantScript
Summary: A story in which Aqua accidentally gives Kazuma the harem he's always wanted, but not the girls he was hoping for. Will he be able to resist their increasing lust for him in time for Wiz to finish the antidote, or will he become their unwilling prey?
1. The First Day

**Author's Notes:**

So, I've been slowly messing with this idea for a few months now. I wasn't really sure where I wanted it to go, so I kept holding onto it. Then, a few days ago I read _What a Goddess Sees_ by Alpine992, and finally got a good idea of what I wanted to do. So, this will be a multichapter story, and as of right now I have ideas for around six chapters. We'll see how it goes.

As always I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: _Konosuba _Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

GOD'S BLESSING ON THIS LOVE POTION!

Chapter 1: The First Day

"EeeeeeeAhhhhhHHHH!" a young man screamed as he raced through a mansion.

A young blue haired woman giggled as she ran after him, twirling her fans happily around her.

"Kazuma! Surely even a NEET like you would know how to worship a goddess like me~"

He happened to turn his head, daring a glance over his shoulder.

The look in her eyes scared him. Like she was possessed, cursed.

Well, she'd have to be, dammit! The _real_ Aqua would never be up this early in the morning unless it was for financial gain - or someone stole the bottle of liquor that kept her company whilst she slept.

But, Kazuma had done neither of those things!

_Seriously! What's gotten into these girls!?_

He ran into a room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief.

There. That should-

"K-Kazuma," a young girl tugged on his shirt sleeve.

The young man's neck sounded like rusty gears as he turned toward the youngest member of his party, Megumin.

She was blushing and could barely look him in the eyes. Her smol body was quaking, and her fingers flinched as they held onto his sleeve.

"K-Kazuma," she breathed huskily, finally jerking her eyes to face his head on, "W-when I look at you i-it's like... l-like a million detonations are going off inside my b-body."

Her fingers couldn't hold any longer and fell to her side.

"This- inside my body it's- it's like an," her dreamy gaze, her flushed face, her twinkling eyes staring straight at him, "_Explosion~!_"

She jumped at him, and Kazuma screamed and dodged to the side.

He knew if she caught ahold of him, he was a goner. No one could escape her grasp!

The young man raced further yet through the mansion, finding a dark, secluded closet to hide inside.

_Where did it all go wrong?_

Then, he heard something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Heavy breathing.

Fingers touched the skin on his arm.

Long blonde hair tickled his neck.

Breathy, moaning lips pressed against his ear.

"H-h-hi, master, are you ready to punish me now?"

With a scream, Kazuma kicked open the door and bolted for it.

Behind him, he could hear all three girls chanting his name, racing after him.

He saw an open window. It was his only shot!

"KAZUMAAAA!"

His feet left the ground, and he closed his eyes.

_How did it come to this?_

Oh, right. It started in Wiz' shop.

It was Aqua's fault, naturally. The goddess was useless at everything _except_ getting them into more trouble.

Just look at them now. His three party members cursed and reduced to lusty sex slaves.

And Kazuma; his body plummeting to the earth.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't just leave you hanging like I am - caught between three psychopathic lovers and my inevitable death. So, let's start at the beginning. Three days ago. In Wiz' shop..._

* * *

Things seemed fairly normal. Well, as normal as normal could be for this party of a pervert, a weirdo, and a useless goddess. Aqua was sitting at a table, brooding over a cup of surprisingly good tea. Megumin was standing close to Kazuma, her curious eyes surveying her surroundings. Darkness was breathing heavily as she tended to Wiz, wondering for the millionth time what it would be like if she was a lich and someone used Turn Undead on her writhing, unholy body. Poor Wiz was trembling and half transparent from when Aqua greeted her so friendly earlier - a not-so-subtle ruse to get close enough to strike her with another blast from her power.

And Kazuma's hand was stinging from where he had to whack that useless goddess' head for being an idiot yet again.

Inside his head, an internal struggle was boiling over. Caught between wondering if the gods would be upset with him if he killed her, or if they'd actually be grateful for the service.

Then again, she was like an endless supply of resurrection spells. With her gone, then just a single mistake could mean gameover for Kazuma. On the other hand, would that truly be a bad thing? But then, Megumin and Darkness would be upset if they lost their de facto party leader.

Aqua would get over his loss the easiest, if she could find a new sugar daddy to take care of her debts, and occasionally spoil her with fine alcohols. Sigh.

And while he was loathe to make the girls cry over his death, Darkness was still a pervert, and Megumin was a weirdo. Sometimes he couldn't even decide which one was the lesser evil. Actually-

_Hold on. It's too quiet. Where's Aqua?_

It's true. Kazuma became so lost in his thoughts that he lost sight of the water goddess.

He looked around for her, but he neglected to search directly behind himself until it was too late.

He turned with wide eyes, and there she was. Aqua was holding an open bottle, with an eerie mist slowly wafting from the bottle's neck. She blew on the perfume, sending it on its way toward Kazuma.

The young man breathed it in and started choking.

Aqua just smiled at him.

"What the hell was that, Aqua!?"

The young woman just smiled and looked all cute and innocent, holding her arms behind her back and leaning toward him.

"I just hit you with a _lovely potion_, so now you'll finally spoil me like a goddess, such as I, deserves. How do you feel, Kazuma?"

He stared at her blankly.

"Like I want to ask for a refund from the gods."

Aqua's mouth dropped, then closed. Her cheeks puffed out and her eyes started watering up.

"KazuMAAAA! Don't say such things!"

The young man was ready to go back to his bed and rethink his new life. Again.

But Wiz stopped him with a worried look on her face.

"O-oh, Kazuma, that potion..."

The man paused and stared at her with equal worry.

"Please, don't tell me it's actually a death poison, Wiz..."

She put her hands up and shook her head.

"N-no, it's not! B-but you need to know: It's actually a _love potion._"

Kazuma's eyes got wide.

"Wait- so what does that mean? Will super hot babes smell this scent on me and fall in love with me? Oh crap-"

He looked at all the women, and the loli, in front of him with a shocked expression.

Wiz interrupted his escalating thoughts, however.

"N-no. It- it only affects those that were already in love with you."

The young man blinked.

"Oh? How so?"

Wiz rubbed her hands together, looking around awkwardly at anything but Kazuma.

"W-well... it works by releasing their inner desires from all inhibitions; exciting their passion to such a degree where they'll feel like they will die without your love."

The young man gulped.

"Does this potion turn my lover into a yandere!?"

Wiz yelped, "No! I wouldn't say it goes that far, but..."

"B-but?"

"Their attempts to gain your love will escalate with each passing day they don't consummate their love with you. Most people gladly accept it on the first day, so I'm not sure what will happen if you wait longer than one day..."

She gave him a sheepish smile.

Aqua, Darkness, and Megumin listened to all of this carefully. Yet, they never showed a change in express, or any worry really.

Kazuma studied them closely.

Aqua smiled at him.

"Kazuma~" she said cutely, "I'm feeling a little hungry now, would you please buy me dinner~?"

She worked her adorable charms on him. The young man frowned.

Yeah, there was simply no way any of these girls loved him. They just wanted to use him; wringing him dry for their selfish purposes.

Oh well. That didn't mean that there wasn't a woman out there that secretly loved him!

Yeah!

So, with a newfound spring in his step, he left the shop with a wave to Wiz, and three young women who walked beside him.

* * *

Their party was sitting around a table in the guild hall.

Kazuma was solemnly eating his roast pork, his eyes casually searching across the room.

Any second now.

They would come flocking to him like crazy.

Who would it be?

Maybe Chris? He wouldn't mind if she took her own panties off for him, after all. She might have been on the smaller side, but he wasn't one to complain if a woman offered herself up to him.

Or Luna? Getting first dibs on good quests would certainly be an added bonus. Not to mention her boobs. And that fine ass~

While he was waiting for a flood of women to come vying for his attention, his party members were sitting close to him.

Aqua was leaning her head on his shoulder, and talking to him about anything and everything. Which was fairly normal behavior for her. Except she refused to talk to anyone but him, which was abnormal and he wished she'd buzz off for a few minutes.

His lap was warmer than usual, too. And that was because Megumin had her legs in his lap. She claimed it was because she was still tired from her target practice that morning, even though she seemed perfectly fine at the magic shop mere minutes earlier. The sneaky loli was probably gonna ask him to carry her home, too. Ugh.

Darkness, however, was behaving just as one would expect from a Darkness. She was leaning over the table, staring straight at Kazuma. Her eyes moved from the pork in his hands, to his viciously powerful jaw, to his swallowing throat. With each passing second, her breathing was getting heavier. Heavier... _Heavier~!_

"Ack!" he yelled, pushing Megumin's legs off his lap, and throwing Aqua aside.

He got up and started to walk home, irritated that the girls somehow managed to ruin yet another meal for him.

"KAZUMA!" called Aqua.

"I'm Kazuma."

She sidled up beside him, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kazuma, why don't we take a walk somewhere? We never get to spend time together, you know."

He stared blankly at her.

"Who are you in debt to this time?"

She blinked and tugged on his arm.

"Nobody! Why would you think this is a ploy to get money off you? Do you really think so lowly of me, a goddess? I can take care of myself, Kazuma!"

His expression never changed.

"So who do you owe money?"

"Kazuma! I don't want your money! I just want y- eep!"

He watched as she closed her lips tight, and her whole face started blushing.

"Hey, Aqua, if you have something to say, you can just spit it out."

Her lips opened and closed. Finally, she breathed in and out, and seemed to gather the strength to speak her mind.

"K-Kazuma, th-the truth is that... I... I'm madly in-"

"Kazuma!" yelled Darkness and Megumin simultaneously.

"There you are!" Megumin called, wrapping her arms around his other arm.

Aqua looked absolutely scandalized.

Megumin smirked at her evilly.

"Hey, Kazuma, I need you to carry me home," she desperately pleaded.

"Why? You're walking fine right now."

Megumin blinked, then grabbed her chest dramatically.

"Oh! My magic! My energy! They have fled from me! Oh, I'm so weak! Oh, oh no, I'm falling. Please, Kazuma, please catch me!"

She put her arms out toward him-

And the ground caught her fall.

She coughed and looked up at him, her face hurt and teary eyed.

Aqua smirked down at her.

Both girls stuck their tongues out.

Kazuma was quick on his feet to get away from these clingy, hopeless girls. But he wasn't fast enough to escape Darkness. He started taking alleyways and hopping fences and even swam across a pond to get away from her. But she always managed to materialize on the other side before he even got there.

"Hey, Kazuma~" she said cutely.

_Oi, why does she have to be so hot, and now she's cute!? If she wasn't such a pervert, she would be perfect for me._

"I-I noticed how you keep running away from me."

He nodded. No point in lying about that.

"A-a-are you angry with me? Have I done something displeasing to you? Do I need to be punished!?"

Kazuma sighed.

"No, Darkness, I just want some time alone."

The young woman blinked, then started frowning.

"Oh, I see..."

She gave him a cold shoulder, then walked away.

The young man blinked.

_Did I do something wrong? Why are they acting so weird to me today?_

Kazuma returned to his mansion, alone and confused.

Where was the hordes of sexy babes ready to submit themselves to his every perverted fantasy?

Gah!

He took a bath, the lukewarm water sitting idly 'round his body.

With a sigh, he got out of the bath and dressed himself in a towel. He gazed forlornly out the window, seeing the evening sun dipping behind the hills.

Maybe the potion has a delayed effect?

Yeah. That has to be it.

He would go to sleep, and the potion would work it's magic over his body's pheromones while he dreamed of all the women that were soon to be his.

_Yeah~_

He stretched and left the bathing chamber.

Clad in just his towel, he walked toward his bedroom.

"Kazuma!" yelled three girls simultaneously.

"I'm Kazuma."

"Where have you been?" demanded Megumin.

"I took a bath."

Darkness sidled up to him, gazing down at him cutely.

"Hey, Kazuma, I prepared your bed~"

She opened the door for him.

"There's even a rug on the floor in case-" she gasped, "I-in case y-you want me to sleep on your floor l-like I'm nothing more than your pet..."

Her breasts heaved with every flushed breath.

The young man scratched his chin.

"No, thanks. You can sleep in your own room tonight, Darkness."

The blonde immediately moaned, falling against the doorframe, struggling to breathe.

"I-I'm not even worthy to s-sleep on his floor like a dog... K-Kazuma never ceases to disappoint my expectations..."

Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Hey! Just because I want to sleep in peace doesn't mean this is some sick perversion of mine!"

His arm was tugged.

"Kazuma~" spoke the sweetest voice in all heaven.

"I'm Kazuma," he stared at those twinkling blue eyes.

"You'll let me sleep in your bed, won't you?"

She rubbed her hands on his arm, and then his chest. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Her feminine body was covered in her usual sky blue pajamas. She'd lowered her pose a little more than usual, just so Kazuma could look down her shirt if he wanted to.

Her fingers stroked their way up to his neck.

"_You know you're... you're kinda... average, for a young man~_"

She leaned toward him, puckering her lips; completely sure that he was going to kiss her and pamper her forever and ever and never stop loving her.

"Out," Kazuma yelled, pushing her toward the door.

Aqua suddenly found herself out in the hallway, shocked and confused.

"Hey! You can't throw a goddess out of your bed! Do you even know what you just turned down!? In case you didn't realize it, I'm a goddess!"

She called out to him until she was out of breath. Then, she heard a little snore, and she looked down at the ground where a Darkness was curled up beside the wall, shivering in her nightgown with a huge smile on her face.

Aqua hissed at her competition, but Darkness only squealed with delight.

Inside his bedroom, Kazuma changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

And now that all the girls were removed from his bedroom, it was time to get some sleep.

His eyes were closed, he snuggled deeply into his blankets, and he was starting to drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Oi, Megumin."

He only spoke. His eyes hadn't opened nor did his body move.

But, there was this curious bulge in his blankets that jerked after he called out.

"W-who's Megumin?" whimpered a tiny voice.

Kazuma groaned, "Don't answer if you're going to pretend like you're someone else!"

He ripped the blankets away, revealing a crimson ball curled up by his feet; more so resembling a cat than a young arch wizard.

Megumin blushed fiercely, "U-uh, m-meow?"

Kazuma pointed at the door with a deadpan look, "Out."

He ushered her over to the door, but Megumin was on the floor clinging to his legs now.

"Where's your dignity? What would the others say if they saw you being like this!?"

"They'd call you heartless because you're throwing out your friend into the cold hallway!"

The young man's heart was unmoved by her desperate pleas. He slammed his door open, accidentally hitting Darkness, whom gave off a deliciously painful moan and begged for more. Ignoring the blonde woman, he shook Megumin off his leg and dumped her outside.

She was on her knees, leaning forward onto her hands, pouting and whimpering.

"P-please, let me back in! K-Kazuma!"

He didn't even blink as he pointed at the ground and said, "Stay."

He shut the door behind him and hopped into bed. As he fell asleep, he wondered just which girls in town were going to jump his bones tomorrow.

Aqua was walking down the hallway, heading back toward Kazuma's bedroom door. She was dragging blankets and pillows along the way. Yet, she paused when she saw a curious sight waiting for her at the door.

Darkness was fast asleep, curled up in a ball beside the door, perhaps hoping to be struck again. And on top of the sleeping blonde, a crimson ball was curled; reminiscent of a kitten resting atop a puppy.

Aqua smiled, then got down on the ground with them and threw the covers over their bodies. She moved herself so that she could be Darkness' little spoon. And while she wished it was Kazuma's arm that had curled around her stomach, it still felt pretty great to be held.


	2. The Second Day

**Author's Notes:**

This one went on a bit longer than I planned, but I started having fun with it and kept going. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

ContriversalNews, I thought of your review when writing this. I did have to use some OOC-ness to pull off this dumb joke. But that's why it's so funny. I hope this chapter helps develop his thoughts on it while not sacrificing on any of the pervy humor.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D

Disclaimer: _Konosuba _Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Day

Kazuma had waited all morning for nothing. He loitered around the guild hall for hours, but nada. He strolled around Axel and even waved at every girl he passed by, nichts. Not a single woman in the whole town seemed interested in him.

Didn't Wiz tell him this worked like a pheromone? After one whiff of his scent, they should all be begging for him to take them!

So, where were they!?

He'd have to make a stop at Wiz's shop to get down to the bottom of things. Maybe he'd have Wiz spritz him a few more times just to be safe.

Although, maybe the problem wasn't with the love potion, but rather with the three parasites hanging off his every limb. From the very moment he left his bedroom that morning, Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness were all over him. At first he thought that maybe they were under the effects of the love potion, but then he laughed. These girls were devious and conniving. He wouldn't put it past any of them to use this opportunity as an excuse to weasel something out of him.

Aqua and her bottomless gut were going to drain him of all his money one of these days. And Megumin's obsession with explosion magic had her increasingly passing hints that a certain Crimson Demon mage would be ecstatic if he'd loan her the money to buy a newer, better, more powerful staff. And Darkness was… well, she was just Darkness. There wasn't anything different about her, but her incessant masochism was no less annoying.

Right now, he had a goddess on one arm, a crusader on the other, and a mage hitching a ride on his back. Just what had his life become?

Actually, forget the love potion for now; Kazuma was going to have Wiz make a repellant so that he could have a few hours of privacy before his party members came back to him like thirsty vultures.

_Seriously, do they think I'm made of money!?_

His endless, singular train of thought continued in a circular fashion until they arrived at Wiz' place in one slow moving heap.

Kazuma had to shake them each off his body just so he could enter. But Aqua immediately latched onto his legs, crying, begging him to go on a walk with her later on.

_Tch. As if. I'll probably get jumped and robbed to pay off your tab._

Megumin grabbed a hold of his shirt and followed him closely, insisting that she needed him to carry her all day long.

With one look down at her slender legs - both of which were upright and stable - Kazuma just glared at her embarrassing attempt to get him to lower his guard.

Megumin's face burst with color when she realized her plan's fatal flaw, but no foolproof plan survived contact with the enemy. So, with a swift change in the finer details, she grabbed her thighs and wailed.

"K-Kazuma! Oh, Kazuma! Help me! My legs are so weak, they're going to-"

The young man was already inside the building, and shutting the door behind him.

Incidentally, Darkness chose that exact moment to sidle up next to him, only to have the door smack her right in the face.

Aqua and Megumin watched with a small measure of concern as their beloved crusader was knocked back and grabbed her face.

Darkness was visibly quivering, and when she lowered her hand she gasped. She rounded on her two friends, and proudly showed them the nose that Kazuma just tried to break with his careless door slam.

"Look! Look at this! Oh," she sighed, falling to her knees and looking up, "Is this love? Is this what love feels like?"

Clutching her nose and giggling to herself, Darkness was content to be left alone and forgotten by her one true love. Meanwhile, Aqua had found herself a perch on Wiz' shop window, where she had begun to growl with a nasty sneer. And Megumin was sitting on the doorstep, lightly knocking on the door, and making these soft, cute sounds like a puppy trying to get attention from its master.

Kazuma couldn't care less about any of that, however. For at that very moment, he was busy with a rather large problem; two to be exact. His eyes analyzed the one from top to bottom, side to side, and then he repeated this with the second one.

This young man considered himself well-versed in some matters of life. One of those was boobs. But try as he might, he just couldn't figure it out.

"Are these actually real?"

Wiz was holding two trinkets up for him to see.

"U-um, yes?"

Kazuma's eyes were all over her except for her hands, but she didn't even seem to notice.

He didn't seem interested in buying anything, so she set her newest wares aside and put her hands together. Giving him a big smile, she stepped closer - and tripped over herself, falling chest-first into Kazuma's face.

_They're actually real._

Was this what his new life was destined to be? Soft, cool, and comforting? If so, he'd have to go and thank Aqua. She might have been useless at a lot of things, but he was able to meet Wiz' boobs because of her.

The lich blushed and stammered, and she hurried to push herself off the young man before he suffocated under her rather bountiful bosom. But her hands slipped on the stone beneath them, and before she could blink her tits had smashed Kazuma's face completely.

Her sweet smell, her tantalizing softness, the slight chill from her undead heart…

Kazuma took it all in. And even as his lungs screamed for air, and his body prepared itself to meet Eris once more, he was determined to enjoy every second of this pleasure. It was, after all, the dream of every shut-in male teenager to find himself trapped between two huge boobs.

The moment was cut short when Wiz managed to roll off of him.

Taking in a gasp of air, Kazuma looked up at the ceiling with this wide, dopey grin. Then, he heard Wiz gasp, and he saw her pointing at his crotch.

"I-i-is that a potion bottle, or-"

And the moment wasn't just ruined, but utterly destroyed as he jumped up and turned around, holding his hands firmly over his groin.

"It's n-NOTHing, don't worry about it, Wiz!"

He heard the lich get up and move behind the shop counter. And in the meantime, his eyes were looking around everywhere on the opposite side of the shop - far, far, far away from Wiz' surely-judgmental gaze.

Kazuma just happened to look up and see Aqua, and his face turned pale. She had seen everything._ Fuck…_

He could hear her in his head.

_Huehuehue! What's wrong, hikiNEET? Was that too much for a virgin like you?_

He screwed his eyes shut and willed away his erection with all his might; as well as filed away this event in a safe place, deep inside his mind, where it would never be remembered ever again.

Why couldn't he just enjoy a woman's big rack without something awful happening to ruin it for him!?

The poor guy was so caught up in his own inner turmoil that he failed to note how Aqua was massaging her own chest and looking at him with a sinister leer.

"S-so, um… yes?"

Wiz' awkward smile made him want to die.

"Y-yes?" he replied with this broken smile.

"O-oh, I mean, can I help you with…" she trailed off, blushing hard at how that might come across.

"So, w-why are you here?"

Kazuma really wanted to just go home - but they were outside. That reminder sent chills down his spine, and steeled his resolve.

"Actually, I wanted to know more about that love potion."

Wiz flinched, and put her hands up, her blush getting deeper.

"U-um, i-it doesn't work on liches."

Kazuma still pushed on, even though he visibly deflated at this depressing fact.

"N-no, I w-wasn't curious about that-"

His voice squeaked, and Wiz just kept smiling, choosing not to comment.

"-I actually wanted to know how soon it would start working."

"Oh! Instantly."

Kazuma's mouth hung open.

"But… no one is acting any different."

Wiz tilted her head and leaned forward.

"No one? You haven't noticed anyone trying to get closer to you or just talking sweetly to you?"

Kazuma thought long and hard about it; all the women he passed on the street, all the girls at the guild hall. Every single female that passed by his party didn't give him more than a passing glance.

"Absolutely no one."

Wiz hummed, "That's strange. I was sure that potion worked as soon as a lover smelled it on their love interest. The only way it wouldn't work was if-"

She happened to look at Kazuma's face at that moment, and had to immediately look away. She didn't know it was possible for someone to look that miserably dead, and she actually was dead!

"M-maybe you didn't use enough?"

He held back as many tears as he could, and sniffled.

"Y-yeah."

The friendly and understanding lich did her best to spritz him anew with the love potion; giving him service with a pitying smile that didn't lift his spirits at all.

Kazuma couldn't smell the invisible fragrance that was soaking into his skin, but Wiz assured him that if there was a girl out there in love with him, then she'd be twice as crazy for him now.

That was finally enough to revitalize his mood, and he stood up straight and gave himself a fist bump!

_Now_ all of Axel's female population better watch out because Kazuma the Thot Slayer was on the prowl!

Right as he was heading to the door, he happened to hear Megumin moaning about something just on the other side - probably wanting him to ferry her around all day again - and he was reminded of something important.

"Hey, Wiz! Are you able to make a repellant to get my party members off my back?"

The lich tilted her head. Kazuma could see the imaginary question marks appearing around her head.

"Repellant?"

"Yeah. They've been clinging to me way too much and I want some peace and quiet."

"O-oh? ...Um, a-all three of them?"

"Yeah, but they got worse after we left your shop yesterday. I swear, those girls think I'm just rolling in money."

Wiz' smile was so strained it hurt her cheeks.

"So… you want an antidote?"

Kazuma hummed, "Sure, whatever would keep them away."

He leaned toward her, waggling his eyebrows and giving his best I'm-too-sexy-but-I-can't-help-it face.

"I don't want those girls hanging off me when my lover shows up. They'll end up scaring her off! Ha ha ha!"

Wiz had to bite her cheeks, giving a strained Hmm!? in reply.

"So, yeah, if you could make something for me, I'd really appreciate it."

Wiz was utterly speechless as she watched him open the door and step outside.

No more than a millisecond passed before those three girls' eyes dilated. Surely they must have caught a whiff of the extra love potion on his skin. Wiz could do nothing as they jumped him before the guy could even shut the door.

She had to give Kazuma props though. He not only managed to evade their grasp, but he tore out of there faster than she thought possible.

She quietly closed her door, and decided it would be best to start on the antidote immediately.

* * *

Kazuma noticed something after they left the shop. The girls must have realized suffocating him with fake feminine comfort wasn't gonna work because they seriously stepped up their game.

Was it a bad thing when he wished he could go back in time to where Megumin was only asking him to carry her everywhere? Ever since they left the shop, she'd been acting even more strange. Her hand kept bumping into his. And every time Kazuma scolded her for something, she'd clutch onto her cape and look away, like she was holding back a river of tears that threatened to burst at any second.

Aqua kept making these weird faces, too, and staring at him constantly. It was unnerving. She also kept bending her back and pushing her chest out, like she was imitating a chicken. And she always faced him. Sometimes she'd run into carts and walls, and once she nearly got stomped on by a horse, but she surprisingly continued her weird behavior without complaint. Was she trying to show Kazuma something?

Darkness might have been the most concerning. When there was enough room for her to squeeze in, she'd throw her arms around the adventurer's neck and whisper in his ear about her lie to her father - how Kazuma had impregnated her. She'd breathe across his lobe, sending shivers down his spine, and tell him it wasn't a lie, but a promise.

That was finally when Kazuma realized something was wrong.

He was seriously hungry and needed to eat.

So, he hurried back to the guild hall. He tried to lose the girls, but no such luck. Maybe if he had a squirrel suit… Nah, that'd be too loud.

But, this lunch was particularly awful. Every time he surveyed the room, not a single female was staring his way. Oh, what he wouldn't give for just one lovesick glance…

Meanwhile Aqua was pushing her boobs into his arm, Darkness was leaning onto his other arm, and Megumin was sitting across from him with her feet resting on his lap.

This was the problem. It had to be. His lovers were too scared to come near them because of the weirdos latched onto his-

Suddenly, a hand slammed onto his back, causing Kazuma to gasp.

"Ha ha ha! I knew you had it in you! Man, what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes right now."

Kazuma looked at this gruff adventurer's face and was surprised to see genuine jealousy and pride in those eyes. Come to think of it, he'd been so obsessed with women that he never once thought to look at the male population. So, now that he was… he was very surprised to see just how many men were staring at him with looks ranging from shock to jealousy to seething rage.

"So, what's it like having your own harem, boy?"

Kazuma chuckled, "Well, you see, they're actually like-"

Suddenly, it clicked, and he choked.

"Excuse me, my own what?"

The older man laughed, slapping his back again.

"Not the type to kiss and tell, huh? I can respect that. Just try not to steal anymore girls, will you? We lads need some, too!"

Kazuma watched as that man walked away, and even when he turned back to his food his brain was still bogged down as that one word flooded his mind.

_Harem? The fuck!?_

He looked at each girl in turn. Darkness' warm smile only inches from his face. Her soft, kissable lips that had more or less propositioned him to knock her up less than an hour ago.

Aqua's sparkling blue eyes were admiring him like he was a god, and come to think of it she actually hadn't asked him for a single eris since yesterday.

Even when he looked at Megumin, he couldn't hold her gaze for long. Her eyes were twinkling as if she was gazing upon the most beautiful explosion she'd ever seen.

Slowly, the wheels started turning in his head. But, no, it simply couldn't be true. Even if it was, who would ever want those girls in their harem? They're hopeless, useless, and perverted!

But still, he kept a close eye on them. Wiz did say they'd be filled with lust, right? He kept looking for signs that they wanted to screw his brains out, but they were all just acting really possessive and affectionate for some odd reason.

_Ah, maybe it was their time of the month._

Y-yeah. That explained it.

* * *

Or so Kazuma thought.

As the day progressed, the girls were becoming more… intense.

After lunch he agreed to take Megumin out for her daily target practice, but she insisted he choose the location.

"I already told you it doesn't matter to me," he tried.

But her sparkling crimson eyes were too powerful to ignore.

"You know I don't waste my magic on meaningless targets. My power yearns to strike down an object of your choosing!"

She sighed and held her staff close to her chest.

"What could feel better than using Explosion on something Kazuma designated? Ah, I already feel the tingling in my limbs; seeing the satisfaction in his eyes, feeling the pride in his arms as he carries me home to celebrate a job well done."

Kazuma watched as her thighs were rubbing along that staff; a weird dance she occasionally did when she was especially primed for detonation.

Her wording was concerning, however. And even when she did exercise her control over the ultimate destruction magic, her eyes never once gazed upon the hell she created. Rather, she kept them trained on him.

She was smiling more than usual, too. And she clung tightly to him as he carried her home.

Perhaps the most troubling was how she kept nuzzling into his neck, like she was scenting him or something.

It made chills run down his spine.

Once he arrived at their mansion, he was yet again confronted with a startling scene: Aqua in the kitchen.

Two things that you'd never put together. With all the possible ways for her to cut herself, ruin their stock of food, or burn the place down, she was normally kept away from it. So why was she standing by the table with a very satisfied smirk and a very frilly white apron on?

"I made you dinner, Kazuma-sama," her toothy smile was surely meant to strike a God Blow to his heart.

All of these things raised warning flags, but the most startling of them all was when Aqua turned around to collect his plate. And she revealed that she was wearing nothing underneath her apron.

The goddess hummed and shook her hips to her own rhythm as she ladled out his share of the meal for him. Then, when she turned and came back, her smirk was even more sinister.

She leaned down toward him, squeezing her arms against her boobs to make her bare cleavage more pronounced. The apron was so tight it looked like it might explode any second, and all of the generosity in her bosom would be on full display for him and him alone.

"_I hope you liked it_," she leaned even closer to him, "_I know I'm already your favorite, but it doesn't hurt to spoil me now and then_…"

Her bedroom eyes locked with his blank, monotone gaze for several moments. She bit her lip, and she nearly moaned as she squeezed her thighs together.

"_I'll be waiting for you after you finish your meal~_"

She turned around and walked over to the doorway, and with her bare ass still facing him, she took off her apron and hung it up. Quickly holding a single finger over her nipple to preserve her modesty, she gave him a wink and headed out the door and toward her bedroom.

As his eyes followed the swinging motions of her hips, his brain was playing catch up.

Megumin's behavior was already unsettling, and now this… There just- There was no way! No way those girls actually wanted to bang him, right?

He stared down at the gruel Aqua made. Calling it food was too generous. But he still took a bite anyway, idly wondering if he'd see Eris in a few moments.

One bite later, he set his utensil down and ran a hand down his face.

There really wasn't a point in ignoring the situation any longer. If what Wiz said was true, then they will become drastically worse with each passing-

"K-K-Kazuma?" spoke a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm Kazuma," he replied, blank and monotone.

"I-I just sent a letter to my father for you."

He was still looking down at the plate of whatever it was Aqua tried to make, wondering just how much stressful his life could get.

"Oh?"

He happened to turn around, and sure enough there was Darkness leaning against the doorway, wearing her cute nightgown.

She was biting her lip, and her entire face was red.

"I-I-I told him that… th-that since you made me pregnant, you're going to make an honest woman out of me."

Kazuma's face twitched.

"Come again?"

She stepped toward him, her whole body visibly quivering and her eyes becoming more aroused by the millisecond.

"A-a-and I do mean honest! K-Kazuma, you have to make sure I didn't lie to my father!"

Kazuma felt like he was watching this unfold from somewhere else; like an out of body experience.

She stepped closer to him, her hands reaching out.

"My father's expecting a grandchild, Kazuma!"

It was like she was possessed by a god of lust. Did she even realize what she was saying?

"Y-you will h-have to… t-to…"

Oh, her face was scarlet red. Kazuma was surprised she hadn't fainted yet from this much arousal.

"_TO MATE WITH ME!_"

Kazuma wiped his cheeks with a napkin and politely laid his things aside. He got up and pushed his chair in. Then, without even looking at Darkness, he walked past her and out the doorway.

"Y-you're really going to do it?"

The blonde crusader's body shook with a mini-orgasm as she followed after him. She was like a dog in heat, following after her male. Except her tail wouldn't be wagging happily at the situation she found herself in, it would instead be raised straight up and out of the way.

With each step that got closer, Darkness seriously began wondering if she could go through with this. Could she have s-s-sex? Get pregnant with Kazuma's child? She wouldn't be able to go on adventure's with Aqua and Megumin anymore. She'd be stuck at home, as a pregnant housewife. W-would Kazuma be the type to lovingly dote on his wife… or would he want to do degenerate things to her while she was helpless and round with his child?

She was so excited, and smiling so wide, and so thoroughly distracted by her own imagination that she didn't notice that Kazuma was already in his bedroom door. But as soon as she looked up, he shut the door in her face, and their tanky knight fell backward onto the floor with a bloody nose and a dopey lovestruck face.

"_Twice in one day! My husband's a real stud!_"

A doorway opened up and a fully naked Aqua leaned out to gaze down upon that hopelessly perverted meatshield.

"Oh? _Your_ husband?"

She held a hand up to her mouth and laughed loudly.

"Don't make me laugh so hard, Darkness!"

Then, her eyes narrowed.

".._.like he would ever marry someone like you, when he has a goddess like me_."

Darkness was unscathed by her remarks as she stood up and approached her naked friend. She put a hand on Aqua's shoulder and gave her a kind smile.

"You really shouldn't pretend to be a goddess just to make yourself feel better, Aqua. You should put your faith in Eris and trust in her guidance."

"Tch, like I'd ever trust a goddess that lies about her breasts."

Darkness' smile only grew, but her eyes were twinkling as she casually looked down at her friend's exposed chest.

"I would have thought you'd find inspiration from Eris."

The crusader coyly lifted her own massive tits with her hands, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"_You two have a lot in common._"

That hit Aqua like an arrow to the heart. She fell back against her open door and clutched her precious boobs.

"Darkness! Take that back! My boobs aren't flat!"

The blonde turned and slowly walked away, pausing just long enough to look back over her shoulder to deliver the killing blow.

"When Kazuma has a _real woman_ like me, they might as well be flat."

Aqua fell to her knees, her tears already streaming down her face.

Kazuma listened to all of this happen as he leaned against his closed bedroom door. If he needed anymore proof, then that was surely it. The young man sighed and stepped toward his bed. He sat down and held his face with his hands.

It was too much to process in one day. He should just sleep and worry about it tomorrow.

He looked around at his bed and saw a lump. It was at that same time that he noted how quiet Megumin had been all evening. In fact, he didn't remember seeing her anywhere after they got back home.

Kazuma got up and walked around his bed. Then, he pulled the sheets off - to reveal a small pile of his clothes.

_Hmm,_ he hummed to himself.

So, why weren't his clothes put away?

He went over to his armoire and just stared at it blankly for a few seconds before he opened it up.

And staring right back at him was a scared Megumin, crouched and attempting to hide in the small, cramped space.

"Oi, Megumin."

She gave him a shaky grin.

"W-who's Megumin?"

Kazuma was dragging her across the floor. She was flailing her arms everywhere. And Chomusuke was hanging onto her shirt for dear life.

"Hold on! Wait! Kazuma!"

He held her up in one hand as he opened the door with the other.

"You wouldn't really throw me out two nights in a row, would you?"

The bland expression he'd had all evening was unchanged.

"Out."

Megumin was deposited on her bum, landing with a groan. She looked up and glared at him.

"If you do that to me again, I'll tell everyone you touched me."

A sound - like broken glass - came from down the hallway.

"_He touched Megumin when he's already promised to marry me!?_"

Kazuma looked one way, and saw Darkness rushing to pounce on him. He looked the other, and there was a fully naked Aqua holding her breasts and crying about them being totally real. And he looked down at a smirking Megumin.

"I'll tell them the truth if you let me and Chomusuke sleep in your bed tonight."

He idly considered it for a split-second, and then he grabbed the cat and slammed the door shut.

Three girls were trying to break in, so he moved his furniture around to barricade the door.

Chomusuke sat down on the bed and watched as his master's boy friend went around locking up all the windows, and checked every entrance three times over to make sure they were totally safe.

"There, that should protect my virginity for one night," said the young man as he laid back on his bed.

Kazuma suddenly felt so tired and weak. He watched as Chomusuke nested down on his chest for the night.

"If you try anything funny, I'll toss you out, too."

The cat just purred, and soon both had fallen asleep.


	3. The Third Day: Morning

**Author's Notes:**

Kyuubi, Darkness is a cutie! No shame in liking her!

ConNews, I hope you enjoy it! I started writing and this chapter will end up being a two parter because or the room escape adventure. Heh.

ATB, thanks for pointing that out. I format thoughts in italics, and my formatting didn't save apparently. I'll fix it soon. Also, a better question is who he will lose his virginity to, haha!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Third Day: Morning

Something soft and warm was squishing Kazuma's face. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he liked it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized it was too big, too smooth to be the cat; still, he liked it.

He reached out and grabbed it with his hands. This delightful object was round like a ball. A bouncy ball for him to play with. He jiggled it, squeezed it, and put his face on it and rubbed it. He loved his new ball.

Then, his hand bumped into a new thing. His curiosity took over and he examined this as well. And when he found it to be an identical twin to the first bouncy ball, he did what any normal man would do: he squeezed them together and pushed his face into the cleavage.

Kazuma breathed in the scent, and noted how much the fragrance reminded him of Darkness. He also noted the little sounds he'd hear now and then; like the little moans and whimpers Darkness would make when she was trying her best to hide her pervy side.

But he put all that away because this was a dream, and there was no way Darkness broke into his room to defile his sleeping body.

"_K-Kazuma,_" he heard in his mind, "_D-don't play so hard with my-my-my- breasts!_"

Ah, his Darkness impersonation was on point. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was really there right at that moment. But that simply couldn't be. No one could get past his barricade.

Suddenly, a new softness was pressing up against his back. It was silky smooth and ran across his skin like warm running water. It took a second to realize this was a hand, and that it had slipped underneath his shirt.

Kazuma felt warm breaths ghost across his neck. Hair - light blue hair, his mind supplied - lightly tickled his shoulder. He felt a pair of lips caress his ear lobe.

Part of him wondered if this is what heaven felt like, but he knew better. There was no sexual pleasure in heaven, but this goddess' hand felt no qualms over such a misguided practice. Sinfully dexterous fingers left his shirt and inched their way toward his pants; soon they slipped inside…

Those lips moved closer to his cheek, hovering right over his ear.

"_How many times have you dreamed of this happening to you?"_

That sounded a lot like Aqua's voice.

This dream was awfully realistic as far as dreams went, he idly thought.

Then, he felt a warm weight settle on his legs. Going by how soft and firm it felt, he'd have to say it was a girl's butt.

Oh, he wondered who it could possibly be.

Knees squeezed his sides tightly to keep balance, whilst two hands fell down upon his shoulders. Locked securely in place with a grip he would never be able to escape, this newcomer slowly lowered her body closer to his.

Soon, he felt something dismally flat press into his chest, and an excited breath puffing on his cheek.

"_You may not think of me as a woman,_" his inner Megumin voice spoke softly, "_But tonight I will prove to you just how mature I really am._"

He felt her hips lift off him. He heard what sounded like clothing being ripped away from a woman's naked body. He heard it on his left and his right too.

He heard three sets of excited giggling. Three sets of hands grasped him tight. Three lips pressed all over his face.

And finally, down at his groin, something warm, and soft, and very hairy pressed down onto him-

Kazuma jerked upward, sitting up in a flash. His face broke out in a cold sweat and his hands were clenching the sheets. He looked down and saw Chomusuke sitting on his lap, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He fell back, bouncing once and startling the cat.

"That was some fever dream."

The cat crept slowly up to his chest.

"Meow?"

He looked at it, and relaxed his body. He pet her head and chuckled.

"I guess you wouldn't understand."

Chomusuke purred as she received his gentle attention, but the peaceful atmosphere couldn't stay around forever. Eventually, Kazuma would have to leave this room. And it would have to be very soon. The call of nature was one he could not ignore.

It took him all of a minute to come up with a sneaky plan. He just hoped Chomusuke wouldn't hate him for her part in it.

The young man carefully took off his shirt and wrapped it around the cat. He lifted her up - cloaked in green and gold hues - and gave her a farewell smile.

"Good luck, my friend."

Chomusuke blinked, "Meow?"

He opened the door and tossed the cat into the hallway.

No sooner than she meowed for her life, she was captured by a blue blur.

"Ah ha!" yelled Aqua, "You thought you could get away but you're- a cat!?"

Kazuma was halfway down the hallway when Aqua yelled after him.

"Megumin! Hurry, he's getting away!"

He had no idea where the crimson loli was hiding, but he wasn't about to stay and find out. He kicked it into overdrive and darted down another hallway. He just so happened to catch a red flash duck behind a doorway. He had nothing left to use except his pants; so he ripped those off and swung them around like a pair of bolas.

"Ah ha! You're mine!" Megumin predictably leaped from cover, her fatal grasp poised to pin him to the ground.

"-_Eeep!_"

And she fell to the ground taking a face full of Kazuma's pants.

He leaped over her and continued to the restroom. With two down and one left to go his odds were looking good. But it was still too early to celebrate with a victory pee.

As soon as he arrived to the bathing chambers, he used his ice magic to seal the only entrance. Well… the only door. There also happened to be a window.

The girls would probably kill him if they saw him wizzing in their bathtub - then again, they'd probably kill him anyway if they got ahold of him! Pre-Isekai Kazuma had read his fair share of virgin horror stories, and with three thirsty bitches hot on his tail he didn't want to become the next death by snu snu.

Right as he was finishing up, the window opened up behind him. And he turned around just in time to see Darkness hop into the room - or rather, she was just in time to see Kazuma shake his little friend.

"_Nngh!_" she moaned and fell to her knees.

She covered her blushing face with her hands, her eyes permanently defiled by her party leader's lecherous ways.

"_Oh, Kazuma! How can I be a holy crusader now that you've r-r-raped me!?_"

_I haven't even touched you yet! _he wanted to scream.

"_Not even Eris will grant me protection right now._"

Her fingers spread apart so her eyes could peek through them.

"_You could do a-anything to me right now. Oh, Eris, he's going to do something to me with his- with his- his-!_"

Kazuma was ready to fume, but this also presented a unique opportunity for the young man desperate to escape the mansion.

"Oi, Darkness," he stared right into her eyes.

"I'm going to make you do something you will regret for the rest of your life."

Her quivering eyes looked up at him; her body so weak she was slouching to the ground. Her brain tried and failed repeatedly to figure out what he could possibly do to her, but each fantasy gave way to a newer, darker vision that had her falling deeper into a pleasurable chasm.

"K-Kazuma, wha-"

He touched her lips to shut her up. With his filthy finger. The same finger that had just finished touching his- h-his-!

Her whole body quaked under the strain of immeasurable pleasure.

"_Hush,_" he whispered to her, "_Close your eyes and don't open them no matter what._"

She shivered, "_No matter what?_"

Kazuma's dirty hands stroked her face, and she felt as if she'd explode from happiness. He was being so forceful! So insistent! His fingers brushed her eyelids, tempting her to close them and give in.

"_Close them,_" his sinful voice teased, "_Or I won't do anything to you._"

Darkness' eyes widened at that. Her whole body stilled. Her breath came out in shaky drags, harsh and broken.

His leering gaze leaned closer to her.

"_Close them so you won't have to see all the perverted things I'm about to do to your body._"

This naked man was bearing down on her, in her own home, where she should feel safest. He was promising to do awful things, filthy things to her - a crusader in the service of Eris! How could he be so cruel!?

She let out a shaky gasp and slowly, ever so slowly, she let her eyes shut just to preserve her own sanity.

"_Good girl,_" he whispered.

Darkness liked that, if the mini-orgasm she felt was anything to go by.

"_Now, take off your clothes._"

She actually moaned at that.

Not only was this evil man going to defile her body, but he was forcing her to strip herself naked and vulnerable to make his job easier! Kazuma really was living up to her expectations!

Darkness was only wearing her nightgown. So if she took that off, he'd see nearly everything. Would he like the panties she put on? Would he comment on her breasts? Would his thirsty eyes drink her up in one gulp?

O-oh, she couldn't stand the anticipation of it all! And even keeping her eyes closed added an unexpected layer of teasing that had the rest of her senses on fire.

Darkness shook and moaned, but she obediently slipped her fingers down her gown to the hemline.

"_I-I'm only doing this because I have no choice,_" she gasped as her nails brushed her thighs, as she lifted the gown upward.

Kazuma's nostrils flared as he watched inch after inch of Lalatina's pure skin became unveiled.

Maybe he should just let her have her way with him…

Fuck. She was wearing pure white panties today.

The young man might actually faint from blood loss, as all his vital fluids raced down to his groin.

Darkness had smooth skin, but she was also toned and very powerful. Her abs weren't overbearing either. But rather they were the right mix of femininity and strength.

Oh God, her gown had reached her breasts. The very second he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, he felt his nose heat up and itch. At this rate he might actually die from a cliche nosebleed.

Darkness seemed to be hesitating at this point. Did she dare reveal her breasts to this lecherous abuser?

When she heard Kazuma's heavy breathing, and saw his hungry gaze salivating for her chest, her mind was made up.

In an instant the gown was ripped away and thrown aside, and her big tits were bouncing with freedom.

She fought the urge to cover her breasts as best she could because she always imagined exactly what she was imagining right now: that Kazuma would grab her hard, push her down hard, and do things to her that would break her mind into tiny pieces.

S-s-she had to leave her chest exposed or else he would become more violent, r-right? It was the only way…

This holy crusader, almost entirely naked, sat on her legs with her eyes closed, and prayed for Eris to protect her. Except she couldn't stop squirming, and her mind wouldn't give up the fantasy that at any second Kazuma was about to fulfill the promise she made to her father, that he would make her into a woman…

"Oi, Darkness."

A shiver ran down her spine as his lusty voice tickled her ears.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Darkness twisted and turned, and she knew her heavy breasts were swinging around with the motion, exciting his urge to mate her like an animal, but she couldn't hold back her excitement!

She leaned up so that she could slip her panties down her long, toned legs. This was the first time she'd stripped herself before a man. The first time a lusty beast like Kazuma got to have her entire body all for his personal gaze. Oh, it made her lady parts melt!

Kazuma snatched her panties from her hand, and started laughing. She loved how he cackled. Everyone thought the Devil King was the bad guy, but every time he laughed like that Darkness was reminded of the truth. Kazuma was everything she could hope for in a worthless man, abusive lover, and cruel villain. Oh, how could one guy be so perfect!

Kazuma knew she was breathtaking. Just looking at her right now, in all her naked glory, any man would be lucky to tap that. She's even a self-proclaimed virgin, and she'd be up to any freaky thing you'd want! She's every man's dream.

But then she gets too horny and her mouth opens up, and just like with Aqua, the illusion of sex appeal evaporates like smoke.

She thought she was only thinking about him as a worthless man, an abusive lover, and a cruel villain. But she actually said those things aloud.

And now Kazuma was left with a half-deflated, confused boner that couldn't decide whether to fuck this girl or go cry in a corner at how she truly thought of him.

He steeled his nerves and fought against the waves of arousal and depression threatening to overcome him.

"Don't peek, Darkness."

"I-I won't!" she promised.

He ripped the curtains down and tied them to her gown.

"If you even blink, I won't touch a single hair on your body. So sit there and wait until I'm ready, and in the meantime you can imagine what sexy things I'm gonna do to your defenseless body~"

Darkness moaned, long and low, and her hands cross over her groin. She wanted to touch herself down there so badly, to satisfy that burning itch, but she couldn't do that in front of Kazuma! Oh, but she wanted to so much. She wanted him to tell her to do it. To make her defile herself.

_Oh, Eris, what has he done to me!?_

Suddenly, he leaned down and his horny breaths puffed in her ear.

"_No matter what you imagine, what I'm going to do to you will be three times worse._"

She gasped and arched her back. Her thighs squeezed together and her fingers and toes curled.

This was the first time Kazuma witnessed a real girl orgasm in front of him. And while he was really tempted to stay and give in to his base desires… this was also Darkness.

Without further ado, he tied the makeshift rope to a hanger and tossed the other end out the window. He wouldn't reach the bottom with just a gown and curtain tied together, but with his high luck stat he was hopeful that he could survive the fall from that comfortable height.

"Okay!" he readied him, and then rappled down the side of the mansion.

It was only when he reached the very bottom that he felt a chilly wind across his bare ass. He finally remembered that he was butt naked. Well, it was all good. It's not like anyone was around to-

He turned around and there at the gate, with her hand raised, and her mouth open to issue yet another challenge to Megumin, was Yunyun. Her face was rapidly turning scarlet and her virgin eyes would never be able to look at him the same way again.

Kazuma was internally screaming as he casually strolled up to her.

"Oi, your Megumin's friend, right?"

She couldn't even look at his face. Her eyes were locked onto his legs. Specifically, his third one.

His brain was still screaming.

"I see you have a cart there. Would you mind helping me sneak into town? I need to see Wiz again."

This young girl finally looked up at him, and Kazuma wanted to end it all right then. She looked horrified, like she'd seen a ghost. Any chance he ever had with this bombshell beauty was now ruined.

Yunyun shakily pointed at the cart and gave a curt nod. Kazuma hurried over to it. Time was of the essence after all. Soon, one of the girls would peek through a window and see him escaping. But right as he lifted the covering up so he could slip inside, he just happened to catch a flash of gold and black.

It was Megumin's cape hanging out to dry!

Kazuma thanked his high luck stat and wrapped himself in the cloth. Even though he looked like a vampire, or an egg roll; at least he wouldn't have to walk through Axel butt naked. Plus, this should put Yunyun at ease.

He looked at her eyes and was pleased to see she was already calming down, although her blush seemed to be increasing. Oh well. That was something for him to worry about after visiting Wiz.

* * *

Some time after the girls found Darkness dutifully sitting, naked, and waiting for her punishment, they realized something truly horrible.

"What will we do? We can't find him anywhere!" Megumin cried, holding her cheeks.

Aqua was laying on the couch; her calm demeanor broken up by the occasional spasm.

"Humph. Why do you care anyway? I'm sure you just want him to pack you around like a mule."

Megumin gasped, "That's not true! When he carries me around, it's like…"

She was blushing super hard now.

"Like we're equals. He respects me and cares for me. And it feels so great to hold onto him. I feel so safe when he holds me."

Darkness laughed, "Are you sure you're in love with Kazuma? Because the Kazuma I know would never make a woman feel safe."

Her outburst only made the room tenser. She touched on the topic that everyone was curious about. And even Aqua's eyes twitched when Megumin didn't deny the accusation.

The goddess sighed, "So, you two as well?"

Darkness blinked, while Megumin's face blushed and nodded.

"We two?"

Aqua got up and shook her hands around to illustrate her point - and because she was filled with nervous energy.

"We all love Kazuma!"

Megumin squeaked, but nodded again, while Darkness' cheeks started turning a pretty pink color.

"L-love? Don't be ridiculous, Aqua! A crusader can't fall in love. E-even if he's the most perfectly cruel man I have ever seen…"

Whilst her fantasies gradually took over her mind, the other two just stared at her blankly. Darkness was too busy squirming and caressing her naked body to deny any further accusations.

Megumin gulped a breath and reached for her cape, feeling more nervous when her hands clasped the air instead.

"So, what should we do?"

That question hung in the air between them. All three girls paused to look around at their competition. Each had shifty eyes. Each was quivering and trying to grab something. They felt a deeply rooted need that simply wouldn't go away.

Aqua put on her widest smile to reply to their smol arch wizard companion.

"Let's call a truce and help each other find Kazuma. Then, we can decide on what to do from there."

Darkness and Megumin stared at her with such blank, emotionless faces that they couldn't possibly show their distrust any better; but they had no other options left. For the time being, these three extremely horny girls would have to set aside their personal plans to form a team designed solely to hunt down their young male friend, and to fuck him over, repeatedly.


	4. The Third Day: Afternoon

**Author's Notes:**

ATB and Ash, just keep reading! :D

Paradox, this is a comedy, too. Heh. And I'm borrowing a lot from the anime with his feelings toward these girls. ;)

Tessler, that actually does sound like a pretty hot idea! (And thanks for pointing out the clothes error!)

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been under the weather. But, I hope you guys enjoy this! :D

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Third Day: Afternoon

Yunyun was a very pretty girl, Kazuma thought to himself. Even if she was very clingy. She was always coming to duel Megumin like a lost puppy that had nowhere else to go. And yet she was able to easily buy expensive gifts of food for them like it was nothing. Yunyun was a confusing girl, although very pretty.

At some point on their journey to Axel, Yunyun requested Kazuma come out of the cart and walk beside her. The young man thought nothing of it because she was fairly small and young - pulling a man in a cart was probably tiring her arms.

He had to admit that the wind's breeze made things awkward for him; and even though he would never deny the beauty of accidental skirt flips and panty shots, he hated how uncomfortable it felt when the same could happen to him at any moment. More than once he had to hold his hands down on his crotch to keep the cape from flapping away and revealing his-

Well, he wasn't wearing panties or anything else underneath Megumin's cape. So, this situation was problematic for Kazuma.

Yunyun was also a very considerate girl. Every time the wind nearly revealed his groin to the world, her eyes would dart down there and make sure nothing was seen. Such kindness warmed the young man's heart.

However, the closer they got to town, the closer she walked beside him. By the time they reached the wall, she was bumping her shoulder into his arm. When they arrived at the guild, her hand had already tried grabbing his no less than four times. Yet, since his were preoccupied with preserving his modesty, he could do nothing to alleviate her obvious loneliness and social anxiety.

This must be why she always clinged to Megumin, Kazuma thought to himself. Yunyun needed someone to rely on when in public because she was too anxious.

This was made even clearer by the way the young girl started twitching and how her eyes kept glancing at him. She never really looked at his face, he noted. But she looked at every part of him that was cloaked in Megumin's signature cape.

When they stepped in the doorway to the guild, Kazuma chanced a glance around the place and saw that no woman was looking at him like he was a yummy piece of meat.

He sighed and stepped back out onto the street.

No sooner than he took his first step toward Wiz' shop, did Yunyun lean into him; and he was sure he heard her take a few sniffs.

"_You smell really nice today_," she whispered, leaning deeper into his side.

Kazuma gulped, loving the way her generous breasts hugged his arm.

Now _this_ was a girl he'd love to have in his party. She was still smol - like another certain archwizard - but she had bonus features. Like the willingness to do more than one magic spell, and the two juicy melons sliding up and down his arm with every step they walked.

Kazuma entertained the idea that she was clinging to him because of the love potion, but he quickly tossed it away. If that was the case, then she'd be doing everything she could to seduce him - and he'd willingly be seduced. But as it stood now, she seemed mostly interested in the cloak that he was wearing. Her eyes simply wouldn't leave it, and her hand couldn't let it go.

Every time he looked at her she was blushing and biting her lip, and occasionally she looked like she wanted to say something.

Yunyun must really want that cloak.

When they finally arrived at the poor shopkeeper's place, Kazuma could ignore her obsession no longer.

Wiz took one look at the couple - especially at the blushing crimson demon grasping desperately to the cloak.

"Oh dear, another one?"

Kazuma sighed, "Yeah, but I don't think she's after me."

The lich took another look at what was happening and realization dawned on her.

"I've never heard of this potion causing someone to fall in love with clothing before."

The young man groaned.

"Yeah, well I'm surrounded by weirdos. So I'm not surprised."

"Hehe," she awkwardly chuckled.

She wasn't really sure what to do. Yunyun was a sweet girl and frequented her shop. But right now she was pressing her thighs against Kazuma and softly moaning, her nails lightly scraping the cloak like she was marking her lover.

Kazuma gave her a look that begged for help.

"Well, you're in luck, Kazuma! I finished the antidote just before you arrived!"

The adventurer breathed a hearty sigh of relief.

"Thank God!"

Wiz gave him a strained smile as she approached with a vial, trying her best to ignore the sensual sounds Yunyun kept making.

"Sh-shall we try it out?"

"Yes, please!"

The lich neared their mutual friend and opened the vial. She gave the young girl a comforting smile and hoped for the best.

Kazuma could see the visual trails of aroma wafting toward Yunyun; wispy arms that grasped her face and kissed her intimately. He had no idea why it was so creepy. He just hoped it worked!

The two watched the crimson demon as she breathed in the potion's exotic scent. They saw her pupils dilate even further. She almost resembled a feline hunting at night. These were… normal reactions. They had to be. Yet, her hands actually tightened their grip on the cape.

"U-uh, Wiz…" he croaked out as the girl leaned even deeper into his chest.

They heard the girl take a long, ragged gasp of air.

"Oh dear," Wiz remarked.

"Oh dear!? What do you mean 'oh dear!?'" Kazuma shrieked.

Wiz was about to tell him her worries, but it turned out that her words weren't needed.

Yunyun's grasp moved to Kazuma's arms. Her fingers latched onto him like an iron vise, creating a painful connection that made Kazuma switch from docile adventurer to flipping the hell out.

"Wiz!" he shrieked again, as the young mage finally looked into his eyes for the first time.

He had no idea what she was muttering to herself, or what she thought she was seeing; but he could tell that she was completely lost. This was worse than what happened to his party members. At least they could listen to reason!

Wiz approached them and tried to separate the two, but Yunyun wouldn't budge.

The more they put up resistance, the stronger she seemed to become. With one particularly powerful shove, Yunyun had knocked them both onto the ground. Wiz laying on her back with a stricken Kazuma laying atop her, his head nestled safely between her bountiful bosom.

There'd be no rest for either of them, however. For Yunyun was looking down on him with a look in her eyes that couldn't be described in any other way, but starving.

"Wiz, help!" Kazuma tried turning his head to look at the lich; but on his left and on his right, he was trapped by boobs. And above him, a hungry demon was bearing down on him swiftly.

Wiz's arms were thrown out to her sides to brace herself. This was bad. Really bad. She didn't know why it didn't work!

_Oh. Oh no. I forgot one ingredient!_

"Kazuma!" she tried to get his attention, but then she felt pressure against her thighs.

Yunyun had mounted the boy and was riding him hard, crushing him against Wiz' body.

Kazuma couldn't even speak as Yunyun's smoking hot body stroked him through the cloak. Fuck, she was moving it around with every thrust, and soon there wouldn't even be a barrier left to protect him!

Could he live with himself knowing he took a young girl's virginity while she thought she was having sex with clothing?

One look up at his attacker - especially at her cutely erotic face and moaning lips - and he steeled his resolve. He would just have to see how things played out.

"Kazuma!" Wiz tried again, "Hair! We need hair!"

He wasn't so sure he agreed or not. Much like with boobs, he wasn't the type to judge a girl on her hair. With hair, without hair, thick, trimmed, he loved them all. Thanks to Wiz' words, his eyes were trained on Yunyun's skirt. He kept waiting for every time she grinded on his lap because sometimes her skirt would flip up and her glistening wet panties would greet him.

If only those panties were gone, he could finally tell what kind of girl she was underneath her clothing.

For the first time since this whole debacle started, he was tempted to use Steal.

Yunyun's hands had clamped down onto his shoulders. Her soft body was riding his lap slower, deeper, more methodical than before. Her beautiful gasps, like angelic whispers, were caressing his face, as she leaned over him so closely they could probably kiss.

Then, with startling speed, her hips rocketed into him, and her face fell into his neck.

Kazuma felt her whole world shake as she came all over him.

Then, he felt his own world shake as Yunyun lovingly kissed his neck and whispered her love.

_"Megumin."_

_Ah. Now, I understand._

Everyone laid there catching their breaths. But then, right as Wiz was about to tell him her realization again, Kazuma was flipped over onto his stomach.

The lich moaned as the man's face was laid atop her breasts and his legs sprawled out over hers.

A gorgeous blush actually brought heat to her face when she looked into his eyes - he was blushing, too. She knew he liked her. It was painfully obvious. She just never realized how much he liked her until he was laying on her, in this position… The evidence was painfully hard.

"K-Kazuma, I-"

"Wiz, wai-"

They were both interrupted as a rejuvenated Yunyun proceeded to fuck Kazuma's backside with her whole body, forcing the young man to hump an unwilling lich trapped beneath them. Her breasts stroked his back, her lips ghosted along his neck, her heated whimpers sent shivers down his spine.

Wiz' fingers clawed at the ground as her friend's living cock stroked her stomach over and over again. His very human, very hot, very arousing dick…

Yunyun was pushing him forward, and soon his face was hovering over here.

Kazuma knew his luck stat had to be maxed out. That's the only way he could explain how he was actually managing to fuck Wiz right now - even if it was technically Yunyun screwing both of them, while thinking she was with another girl…

This situation wasn't lucky! It was a nightmare! It's not what he ever wanted his first time to be like!

Oh, but he never actually penetrated either of them yet. So maybe he could still salvage his first memory for something truly special.

Wiz' cute, pink face was moaning, too. But she forced herself past her embarrassment.

"Kazuma, we need to get her hair," she whimpered past a satisfying moan, "Quickly, while she's distracted!"

The poor guy barely heard her with all the chaotic fucking happening between them.

"G-get her off?"

Wiz' moaned as his bulge stroked her deeply.

"H-her hair! For the antidote!"

Oh. Right. They needed to cure Yunyun before she made a mistake she couldn't rectify. God, why was it so tempting to just give in and to hell with it?

Yunyun's luscious breasts pushed into his back, forcing his chest to hug Wiz' bountiful rack closely. He was completely engulfed in boobs. His hands grabbed onto his friend's chilly arms to steady himself.

He wasn't a beast, damn it! He could overcome this!

Kazuma looked into Wiz' eyes. He opened his lips to give her his reply.

Then, with a loud shriek of _Megumin!_ Yunyun slammed her body down onto his, and Kazuma's lips smacked Wiz right in the kisser.

_Oh, well_, he thought idly, _there would be time to touch her hair later_.

* * *

Yunyun fucked them for eight hours straight.

She tried many positions with Megumin's cape; eventually not caring who was underneath it. At some point Kazuma managed to escape for a few seconds, and got to see Yunyun start licking Wiz' naked breasts.

Oh yeah, they were completely naked now. Not because their clothing was removed; but because Yunyun fucked their clothes to shreds.

She really was a crimson demon - a demon in the sheets!

Kazuma looked down at his partner. He lost count of the number of times that poor guy had to fire his load all over these two girls. And even now, as he looked at their exhausted, nude bodies, he could see his cum covering them both.

In all the chaos, he was surprised that he never once penetrated either girl. He could only thank his insanely high luck stat for that.

Or, more accurately, mourn it. Would it have been so bad to have had his first time with Wiz? Fuck no! Or Yunyun? Fuc- Well, considering the circumstances, the ethical answer would have been a yes.

But, was he feeling ethical at the moment?

He stood up and looked down on them. Yunyun and Wiz has passed out from all the sex. It really was a sight to behold. All of this because of one failed antidote? Kazuma shivered, dreading giving it to his party members.

This new antidote had better work!

He calmly collected a few of Yunyun's silky black hairs.

_There. That should do it._

Kazuma made some tea and decided to wait for one of them to wake up.

Wiz was the first to get up. She blushed the whole time as she covered her breasts with her hands and hurried into a back room to put on a spare outfit.

Kazuma's unabashed gaze took in every inch of her fantastic ass as she scurried away from him.

As it turned out, the only thing she had in the back room was an apron. A too-tight apron at that! Her face never did stop blushing as she swiftly made the new batch of antidotes. And Kazuma's eyes never left her backside as he admired it from every angle he could find; even laying on the ground and looking up at her fine ass with an expression of intense studiousness.

While she was making a new antidote, Kazuma actually found a few hairs on his body. Long blonde and blue strands were found on his head, while one of Megumin's was found on the cape. It was a stroke of pure luck that he managed to find all three hairs without having to get near them and their lust-thirst.

Wiz finished the antidotes and poured them into three vials just for him. They were labeled correctly, and even color-coded. Apparently the formula turns to whatever color of hair is placed in it. It was oddly convenient, but he decided not to question it.

Wiz was going to let Yunyun sleep some more before giving her the antidote. So, now all that was left was for Kazuma to trek all the way back to the mansion. Completely, utterly butt naked.

He squared his shoulders and slammed the door open. The cold evening air blew through his balls, sending a shiver up his body. At least it was nearly dusk, so there was a chance that no one would see him as he made his escape.

* * *

He was wrong. Everyone saw him. He even had to pay a fine for public indecency!

But, that was in the past. And right now, he had a nearly insurmountable task before him.

Aqua was standing in the open doorway to their mansion. Her little nose was sniffing the air. Her arms were crossed under her naked breasts. She had greeted him in the nude, fully expecting to bang his brains out on the threshold.

Then, she caught a whiff of the awful stench coming from him.

"_Why do you smell like an undead?_" she hissed.

Kazuma twitched, "U-uh, um..."

Then, he remembered his trump card.

"Here, Aqua-sama! I had this made especially for you!"

She bared her teeth at him.

"Do not try to change the- Oh, it's blue just like my hair!"

Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were dusted pink. Suddenly, she was too shy to look him in the eyes, and her hands quivered a little as they received the vial from him.

"Thank you, Kazuma. This… this is really beautiful."

It was nice seeing the goddess so docile for a change. But the sheer amount of love in her eyes took his breath away.

He faced a similar outcome with both Darkness and Megumin. Each girl went from a horny beast to a lovestruck succubus that couldn't stop fawning over him. It was actually a really nice experience - except for the fact that they wanted to fuck him even harder now.

Kazuma was smart though. Maybe not as smart as Megumin with her innate stats. But he was much more shrewd.

"Alright, girls. I surrender," he told them.

They froze in place, not sure whether or not they should believe him.

"I'll give you exactly what you want, and as much as you want of it-"

Darkness was already panting. Megumin's blushing face was hidden behind her cat, her happy eyes glancing at him. Aqua's naked breasts jiggled as she spun around and started prancing toward him.

"Oh, Kazuma-"

But he interrupted the goddess before she made her move on him.

"However, you have to drink the gifts I gave to you girls first."

On the table before them lay the three vials. One a shimmering blue like a moonlit lake. One sparkling like golden rays of sunlight. And one as deep and foreboding as the endless abyss, yet warm and inviting.

Kazuma steeled himself for his fate as the three girls drank up their antidotes unknowingly. Then, he started shaking as Aqua slammed hers back down and hiccuped from drinking too fast. Her eyes were wild and dangerous. Her fingers were like claws poised to pin him down.

"_Now, you're all mine!_" she growled, possessive and so aroused she could see nothing else but him.

She leaped at him - and fell to the ground, passed out. Darkness and Megumin collapsed in place as well.

_Huh._

So, it would seem that the antidote knocks them out when you add their hairs to it.

_Nice!_

Kazuma looked down at the girls. He looked at Aqua's bare ass more than a few times, as it was raised high in the air. She would never know if he touched her. Hell, he could fuck her and she wouldn't know! With as loud as she was snoring, and the drool coming from her mouth, and her manly way of scratching her stomach in her sleep, and-

He sighed, the mood swiftly dissipating. He looked over at Darkness and Megumin and flinched. Chomusuke was trapped between them as they cuddled her, kissed her, and told her sweet nothings.

"_Thanks for taking one for the team_," he whispered as he draped a sheet over them.

Chomusuke hissed at him.

_Sorry, buddy._

Kazuma took another look at his useless goddess. Sure, she might be drop dead gorgeous, but…

He laid a sheet over her, too, and then went to his bedroom.

Somehow, Kazuma managed to protect his virginity against all odds that day. But tomorrow would be a new day. He just hoped that Wiz got the antidote correct this time!


	5. The Fourth Day: Morning

**Author's Notes:**

So, I was able to watch the movie when it was posted to CR, and I freaking love it! If you haven't watched it yet, then go watch it right now! You can read this chapter later on! :D Also, sorry this took so long. I've been pretty sick and I'm very slowly recovering. But, I do hope you guys like this update. :3

Alice, same. :( And thanks! :D

IT Person, an interesting idea but I do like harem comedy stuff. The odds are not in your favor. Wiz will be sure to appear again. You can count on that!

Benthino, thanks! :D

Thanks for all the reviews! And I've almost reached 300 follows on this story! The first time that's ever happened. ;-; Thanks so much, dear readers!

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fourth Day: Morning

Wiz was a brilliant and powerful arch wizard when she was human. She was also a dear friend and a kind soul - if she still had one anyway. She was beautiful and everything a person should be.

It went without saying that Kazuma trusted her with his life implicitly. However, he would never trust her to make an antidote ever again.

While it's true that she had high intelligence to cast magnificently breathtaking magic, she was a ditz through and through.

He had no idea how she screwed it up two times in a row, but she did. The third time is the charm, as people say. But, well, Kazuma doubted he would live to try it one more time.

From the moment he was awoken from his sleep, he was accosted by all three of his party members. No matter where he hid, no matter how fast he ran, they found him. They nearly caught him...

Finally, as a last ditch effort, he saw an open window and he prayed to Eris that somehow, someway he would make it out of this mess. He had the highest luck stat possible. He'd just have to hope it would be enough.

It wasn't enough to stop his fall, however. Nor was it enough to prevent his body crashing into the ground below.

_It looks like this is the end,_ he thought sadly to himself. _And right when you've finally caught up to this epic climax, too._

Kazuma felt the last threads of strength unravel from his body, and he closed his eyes with a pained smile. Finally, this was all over.

* * *

The moment of death was always painful for Kazuma. Mostly, because he died in agonizing ways. Falling to his demise was no different.

When he came to, he gently rubbed his muscles that just recently had been, well, let's skip the finer details.

The young adventurer leaned back in his chair and sighed. He wasn't sure how many times he had met Eris by this point. He didn't exactly like counting the number of times he died. But, he could at least enjoy this momentary reprieve before Aqua bent the rules again, and resurrected him back to the current living hell he called life.

He felt fingers slip over his stressed shoulders. They started expertly working into his tense muscle, making the poor guy moan.

He felt a soft heat warm his back as a familiar presence pressed against him.

"Kazuma, we really should stop meeting like this," a heavenly voice whispered in his ear.

That's right. He was on a first name basis with the goddess in charge of this world. And, boy, was she a beauty. She was everything he wanted in a heroine.

Much like Wiz, she was kind and very pretty. He didn't even mind the fact that she - likely - padded her chest. If anything, it warmed his heart knowing she was trying to appeal to his entire being to make him comfortable in the after life.

Why did he get stuck with a useless goddess like Aqua, when there was a perfect specimen of divinity massaging him right now? It was perhaps a cruel thing to say he would trade Aqua for Eris any day, but...

_God, this feels good._

Eris chuckled beside his ear, and Kazuma found he loved how close they were.

"It feels that good, huh?"

He nodded, leaning his neck to the side to give her better access to the most tense parts.

Eris hummed and leaned deeper into his back, applying a firmer pressure on his shoulders.

"I noticed you have been struggling with a new... problem."

Kazuma groaned, partly because it was true and partly because this was the best massage he'd ever had.

He didn't want this moment to ever end.

"We don't get to talk much, Kazuma," her soothing voice whispered, "Would you like to talk about it?"

With the way Eris' fingers were turning him into goop with their expert touch, he would have told her anything she wanted.

"Sure," he sighed, feeling a particularly bad knot unwind at her ministrations.

He told her the long and short of it. How Aqua had cursed him with a love potion. How no (desirable) girls wanted him. How even the two that he did want were either unaffected by the potion or would rather make love to a cape than him.

The goddess listened patiently as she tended to his sore, tired muscles.

Once he finished, Kazuma thought he heard a sigh, or a chuckle, but he wasn't too sure.

"Oh," she whispered, "So... that's how it is."

Kazuma's ears tingled. Both because her wonderful voice was so close, and her tone seemed unusual.

He knew better than to get his hopes up just yet. Of course she'd have a weird tone if the guy she was massaging told her he was cursed to make a harem! Kazuma put himself in her shoes and steadfastly agreed that he would've felt concerned, too.

Yet, her fingers didn't flinch or run away from him. So, she wasn't scared. Her fingers drifted down his back, and round to his sides. So, she didn't like him.

Kazuma had just confessed to her that he was a walking fountain of pheromones, and if any girl so much as breathed the air around him she'd become hopelessly insane with lust for him - as long as she actually liked him, of course. Yet, she didn't pull away from him in the slightest. If anything, her hands seemed to become more confident. She was more sure of herself.

Eris pressed herself closer to his back, and her hands slipped themselves around his shoulders, clasping over his chest.

He wasn't a strong man, and he lacked in the muscle department. But, she didn't seem to mind as she proceeded to cling to him tightly.

"Kazuma," she breathed in his ear.

The young man gulped, beginning to lose control of his hopes.

_Please, oh please luck! Don't fail me now!_

"Y-yeah?"

Her hands loosened enough so that her fingers could lightly draw on his chest.

"Are you comfortable like this?"

Her breath caressed his cheek, and Kazuma realized in that moment just how close her lips were to his own.

"_With me?_"

The poor guy gulped again.

This was playing out just how he was tragically hoping it would. Honestly, would it hurt to just go for it?

"_Yes,_" he spoke with just a slight crack in his voice.

Her fingers pressed into his shirt, holding him tight to her chest.

"_I wonder if you could be more comfortable though._"

This was a true goddess. Caring, attentive, nurturing, about to make love to her hero. Everything Kazuma could hope for in a young girl in her position.

Eris left him for a few seconds, and Kazuma was freed from his lust long enough to wonder if he truly was reading the signs correctly. Then, suddenly his vision was stripped away.

The young goddess giggled as she tied a blindfold around him.

Her pressence disappeared once more.

Then, he felt fingers ghost across his neck. And something - pillowy, warm, and soft - pressed on his cheek... very, _very_ close to his lips.

"_There. That's more like it. Are you ok with this?_"

Even now, as she had him right where she wanted him, her first concern was to ask if he was ok. If he wasn't sure about who to give his virginity to before, then he was sure about it now!

Kazuma wasted no time before nodding. He was one hundred perfect, absolutely, totally, completely fine with what she was about to do to him.

The young goddess giggled, and then disappeared.

He couldn't feel her warmth, her presence. All he could sense was the sound of fabric ruffling. Maybe she was moving around?

Suddenly, he felt cloth slide across his cheek. No, wait- It fell onto his shoulder!

Another piece of cloth touched down on his hair, draping onto his back. This was accompanied by more giggling.

Kazuma gulped. His cheeks reddened.

Was she strip teasing him?

While he was completely blind, she was casually taking her clothing off and tossing it onto him!

He was sure that must be what was happening. B-but, he was reluctant to act on his assumptions.

"E-Eris, what are you doing?" he squeaked out.

He may be a young man, but he was still a virgin!

_A virgin shut-in NEET!_ laughing his inner Aqua voice.

_Shut up!_ replied his inner Kazuma voice.

"You mean you haven't guessed it yet?" Eris teased.

She sounded like she was behind him when she spoke. But, right when she said that he could have sworn he felt her hand touching his knee.

Kazuma dared not move.

He felt a warm presence slip closer until he felt two lips brush his cheek.

"_I'll give you another hint, Kazuma,_" she chuckled.

The seductress pulled away, and something new brushed along his arm. It was soft and warm and very smooth. It was cloth, too; made of fine quality materials.

When it reached his hand, his fingers tested the fabric until he was sure of it.

This hot, slightly damp thing in his palm had to be a girl's freshly worn panties.

_Eris' panties._

Kazuma was finding it hard to breathe.

He'd held panties before. But this was different.

The intimacy, the danger, the subtle way her fingers kept touching him like she was threatening to strip him of his V-card at any given moment... This was much different than anything he'd experienced before.

Just when he thought he could take no more teasing, he felt something - two somethings! - weigh down on his knees. It took him all of a millisecond to realize it was Eris' thighs.

Her hands touched down on his shoulders and casually slipped around his neck, holding him in place like this was an everyday thing she did with him.

"_Do you know what I am going to do to you?_" she spoke softly, her voice right in front of his face.

He couldn't see her, but he imagined she was in kiss-stealing range.

Kazuma gulping was quickly turning into a cliche, but he couldn't stop it from happening.

Something warm was blowing across his blindfold, heating it up. It was her breath.

Eris giggled again and leaned into his chest.

"_I'm sure Aqua told you that we are not allowed to do anything... sexual while we're in heaven. So,_" she trailed off.

Kazuma felt her leave his body. For a moment his heart ached, but not as badly as his balls. What a cocktease!

Then, he felt fingers dance along his thighs. And next thing he knew she was stripping him of his pants.

It was like the world stilled for him, as Eris casually tossed his shirt - and last article of clothing sans blindfold - to the wayside.

Eris mounted his lap again, and chuckled darkly as he predictably gasped at their shared skinship.

"_So, as I was saying,_" her voice tickled his ear. "_Under no circumstances are you allowed to penetrate me. A goddess and a human procreating is the ultimate taboo._"

Kazuma felt fear well up inside his stomach at her words. He was not interested in inciting anyone's wrath for a few minutes of pleasure. But yet, she wouldn't dismount him.

"_Do you have any idea how much trouble we'd both be in if we, you know..._"

Her voice was suddenly right beside his ear.

"_Did it?_"

He felt something wet and hot press against his groin.

Seriously, what was up with Eris!? If this was such an awful thing to do, she shouldn't be doing this! Right?

Kazuma groaned deeply as she slid her wet and hot thing all over his groin. Up and down it, left and right, thoroughly lubing him for potential things to come.

"_The truth is..._"

The truth was... she must be under the effects of the-

"_I've been in love with you since the first time I resurrected you._"

_Oh hell no! I mean, hell yeah! I mean-_

Well, Kazuma didn't really know what to think at this. The other girls didn't so much as profess love as they did profess their wish to fuck him. Yet, the potion only worked on girls that have feelings for him.

Who's to say the other girls didn't just like him? Meanwhile, here was a woman that genuinely loved him!

But, he was torn. He couldn't quite say if he reciprocated her feelings. Obviously, he _could._ But he didn't right at this very moment. The first time for a girl was supposed to be special, with the one she loved. Right?

He had to speak up.

"_Eris, wait-_"

She actually clasped a hand over his mouth and giggled.

"_Wait? You want me to wait while I have you all to myself?_"

Kazuma felt her movements become more precise. Her wet and hot and very pleasurable _something_ was stroking the very tip of his length now.

"_I've been watching you this whole time, Kazuma. I already knew about the troubles you were going through; about the girls that have tried seducing you._"

He was genuinely touched. This was a goddess that cared enough about him to watch out for him on a daily basis.

She gasped breathily into his ear as she not-so-accidentally let his length pierce her outermost defenses.

"_I've been waiting for you, and now it's my turn._"

Kazuma gasped for breath as her hands slipped around his shoulders, holding onto his back. The motion felt like finality, like his fate was sealed.

The grand moment was upon him.

"_I've planned my revenge on you ever since the first time you used Steal on me._"

Kazuma's brain thought that was a curious thing to say. He couldn't quite remember ever doing anything to Eris.

"_So now,_" her voice was right in front of his lips, "_I'm going to Steal your virginity._"

* * *

"We can't possibly... y'know... to him," Megumin was blushing as she sat on the ground.

"Oh my," Darkness squirmed as she kept glancing everywhere.

Yet her eyes kept returning to a particular place on the ground between the two girls.

"Th-that would be bad. R-really bad."

She had to hug her arms around herself to control her deep urges.

"Oh, please! It's not like Kazuma wouldn't do this to us if he had the chance!"

Aqua was kneeling on the grass, looking down at her lap.

Megumin's face was blushing fiercely as she gazed on the goddess' thighs. Particularly at what was lying upon them.

Darkness could hold herself back no longer. With a groan she fell to her knees, and her hands hovered over Aqua's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aqua gave the crusader a dangerous sidelong glance.

"I-I... I just want to help!"

Aqua huffed at her, "Don't be silly! I'm the only archpriest here! So, I'm the only one that can resurrect him! You would just get in the way."

Yet, both the crusader and archwizard looked down at Aqua's bare legs with immeasurable envy.

The goddess smirked haughtily, and looked down at Kazuma's head lying peacefully on her thighs. Sure he was technically dead, but his face had survived the impact unscathed. So, while "resurrecting" him she kept stroking his face and flipping his bangs away from his forehead.

"Are you sure you have to... _touch him_ like that?" Megumin demanded.

"Of course!" Aqua scoffed, "I _have_ to maintain constant contact with his body or the spell won't work!"

"But, you didn't need to touch him before when you cast the spell," Darkness pointed out.

Aqua began pouting, but it was clear neither of her contenders would relent.

"Fine. I see we have some... problems... to work out."

"We do," Darkness readily agreed, while Megumin nodded her head.

Aqua sighed, "Well, to be fair - since I've known him the longest - I should get him first."

Megumin's face suddenly burst with as much color as her _Explosions_ and Darkness felt her legs go numb.

"Y-you're already going there..."

"Of course I am! He's mine!"

Aqua grabbed his head and held it close to her stomach.

"Mine! My Kazuma!"

The girls went back and forth over this, eventually escalating into a tangle of limbs and hair pulling. Yet, no one was willing to back off when Kazuma's virginity was at stake!

Aqua stood up and clasp her hands together and twisted them over her head, trying her hardest to imitate the stance Kazuma always took before he beat her into submission.

"Let's settle this in a fair way! Rock, paper, scissors!"

Megumin bounced onto her feet and threw her hands back.

"Ha! You won't beat me! My lov-" she coughed, fighting back a blush, "My feelings will ensure I win!"

Darkness got into place, too.

Yet, Aqua had on a sinister smile. For these two didn't realize she was secretly casting _Blessing_ on herself, and they didn't even know it! _Huehue!_ There was no possible way they could win!

* * *

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU TWO CHEATED! I'M A GODDESS! HOW DID I GET LAST PLACE!?"

Darkness tried to console her friend, but couldn't stop grinning herself. She had got second place. And while she was sad she couldn't experience his first time, she was also relishing the opportunity for Kazuma to abuse her virgin body with his honed skills.

Megumin couldn't look at either girl. She held her hat down over her eyes to hide her endless blushing. She didn't actually think she'd win against her friends. How was she going to do this!?

Aqua huffed, but got up.

"Well, I guess we'd better bring him back now."

She wasn't looking forward to letting Megumin have him first, but...

"That skank better not be touching him," the goddess hissed.

She'd rather Megumin screw him than Eris!

_Besides,_ Aqua thought to herself with a devious smile, _They might think we're a team right now, but if I get the chance I'm taking him all for myself._


	6. The Fourth Day: Afternoon

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's been so long. Things have been pretty rough for awhile, but I found some time and energy to finish this chapter. And somehow we reached 400 follows and it's still going. Thanks so much guys! This is a strange feeling for me, but I'm glad you all like the story! :D

Some of you might not like how, um, lewd I plan to take this story. So, fair warning, the story truly deserves the M rating starting with this chapter~

Dear guest, I'm really glad you like it. And I've noticed that, too! I wanted to give Eris her moment to shine because she really deserves it.

Hotboner, thanks for your suggestion. I actually already have the next several chapters planned out and I wasn't going to drag the suspense out long enough for your idea to even work. Thanks though! :3

Atryx10, we will see. Aqua has already managed to cockblock herself, haha!

Shaxx F, that's... a brilliant idea!

Benthino, no Sylvia. Haha! Sorry!

Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, too!

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fourth Day: Afternoon

He could hear her heavy breathing; her lips opening with a wet sound.

"_Don't open your eyes, no matter what happens_."

That was funny, but he didn't laugh. He couldn't even chuckle.

She had him blindfolded. His eyesight was completely cut off. And because of that his other senses were sharper than ever.

He could feel her weight on every inch where they were connected; could feel her heat that was almost enough to make him uncomfortable, yet seemed to comfort him in this moment.

He could hear her every breath, and he even swore he could make out the swift pitter patter of her heartbeat.

Just moments ago he tasted her lips, and even her mouth. And she could be described as no less than a delicacy.

She smelled lovely. He was sure it wasn't just her hair. This fragrance seemed to originate from all over her, and it was intoxicating him. The lack of eyesight made the effect that much more profound.

This devious girl - no, this woman - giggled as she continued to tease him more.

"How does it feel to know you will become mine?"

Kazuma could barely form the thoughts to answer her, let alone reply with speech. He could moan though, as her sex teased his cock with its honeyed slit; both promising and denying him paradise.

"I guess this doesn't count, since this isn't your physical body-"

He felt her tantalizing core lift away from him. The sudden loss of sensation was nearly enough to make him weep.

Then, he felt her breathy lips near his ear, and his lungs stalled.

"_But this also means I will get something no other girl will ever have_," she whispered.

He wanted to ask her what she meant, but before his brain could process the words necessary to speak his desire, that silky feeling returned to his length, and it didn't stop at just the tip this time.

This teasing goddess finally stopped toying with him, and it was her turn to lose her breath as she pressed closer and closer to her captive prisoner.

Kazuma didn't know what to expect going into this. Yet, by the sound of her little whimpers and the feeling of her body clenching around him in awkward pulses, he was sure that she wasn't the only one here taking something no one else would ever get to have.

After an eternity, her hips finally touched his - or perhaps it felt that long because he was in the afterlife banging a goddess.

Their bodies were fully connected, and both let out a pleasurable sigh.

Kazuma groaned and stretched backward to force his hips forward just a little, to get himself in there as deep as he could go despite the resistance he felt.

Eris chuckled at his antics and used her hands to hold him down.

"_You're mine_," she declared, sounding more like a growl than her usual comforting voice.

The young man, even though his hands were free to touch her hips and stroke her back, could do very little against a goddess' onslaught.

Eris was relentless as she used his body like it was a toy for her pussy to play with. Her moans were beautiful and soft, yet her rocking motions were rushed and nearly barbaric as she hurried to bring them both to climax.

Somewhere in the back of Kazuma's lust-riddled, he thought he heard Aqua telling him to come home. But he couldn't be sure. Right now, he was near-entirely overwhelmed with Eris, Eris, _Eris_ as she demanded every sense he possessed to pay attention to her and her alone.

"_Focus only on me,_" she whispered in his ear.

Her hands draped around his neck, stroking his back in lazy motions. She put most of her energy into her hips and thighs, and Kazuma was so thankful for that.

Her body wrapped around him in several ways; from her silken heat gripping his length, to her tantalizing smell that was surely marking him as her mate, he was surrounded by Eris.

"_R-remember, Kazuma_-"

Oh, she was speaking again. He better listen to her.

"_Don't cum inside me_-"

She squeezed his dick so tight, he moaned and missed the rest of what she said. But he understood the message, and he was trying to hold off.

Eris just wouldn't slow down though. He could even imagine she was smirking at him right then, delighting in the new way she found to tease him.

This was getting serious though. For the first time since this began, he found his voice.

"_S-slow down_."

He heard her evil giggle and he knew he'd be forced to play along with her.

"_Such a quick shot_."

Her pussy teased him nearly to the breaking point.

"_I bet you want to do it, don't you?_"

Oh, fuck, this was getting urgent now. His forehead began to sweat as he fought off the urge to climax right then and there.

"_E-Eris, you need to get off me_."

Her teasing lips kissed his ear. Yet, instead of comforting his heart, she made it race at a dangerous speed.

"_And deny you what you really want to do?_"

Kazuma groaned as he felt his traitorous dick thrum with need.

"_Th-this is bad, Eris, you have to get off_."

Yet, her thighs seemed to clench tighter around him as she continued moving her hips and sliding her pussy up and down his length.

"_You're right. It's really bad. You're so naughty, Kazuma~_"

Why wasn't she listening to him? It was like his words were only making her hornier.

"_I- I..._"

Oh crap, his voice was cut off by another moan.

Finally, her movements slowed down to a crawl and he found one last ounce of self-restraint to contain the flood of cum threatening to burst out inside her.

"_You absolutely can't cum inside a goddess,_" she told him.

He felt relief wash over his chest-

And then she giggled, and that relief was replaced with dread and traitorous anticipation.

"_But since you're blind right now, I guess it doesn't count~_"

She barely had time to drop her hips onto his lap before his dick had all it could take.

Kazuma's whole being quivered as she stroked him with her pussy and drained him of all his cum.

"W-wow, it's so much."

"F-fuck, don't make this a cheesy hentai-" another moan cut him off, and then another.

Eris giggled at him and adjusted herself in his lap, seemingly not caring at all that his dick was still pumping semen into her womb.

"The only hentai here is you. You're such a pervert, Kazuma. I told you not to cum in me."

His face fell into her neck as his energy fled him. Eris didn't mind though. She cuddled with him, holding him close and stroking his hair.

"_You know I can never forgive this sin_," she tried threatening him, but he was too drained to respond to her teasing.

Eris knew she had all the fun that she could get from him. If they waited any longer, then they'd risk Aqua finding them out.

"Come on, then. It's time to send you home."

His hands slid over her waist.

"_I want- to stay wi-with you_," his sleepy voice barely got out.

It was a shame he didn't see the pretty blush that painted her cheeks right then.

"A-alright, Kazuma. It's time to get up."

She left him and he nearly fell off the chair. His blindfold was removed, and he blinked his eyes several times.

There was Eris standing before him. Her gorgeous light purple hair, her wispy bangs, her brilliant eyes... Her perky, though small boobs, her flat stomach, her generous hips...

And, _fuck_, he could see something white slowly drip from between her thighs, trailing down her legs.

He'd really just-

"Do you like what you see?"

He looked up at her, and there was that teasing smirk that promised him more heart-stopping moments in the future.

"It's time for you to go, Kazuma. But before you go, there are two things you must promise me."

"Y-yes?"

He was honestly at a loss. He was still caught on the fact that he just had sex with Eris, the _goddess!_

"Do not tell anyone that we had sex together-"

He actually blushed hearing something so lewd come from her angelic lips - even though he knew they were anything but.

"-and when you wake up in the other world, I want you to escape Aqua-sama and the others as best you can. Find a good place to hide. I'm going to send a faithful follower to rescue you."

D-did he hear her right? Was she really going to save him from those lust-thirsty girls?

"But be warned," she was smirking at him again, "_Her services don't come cheap_."

Eris' eyes journeyed down his body, lingering on a place between his legs before returning to his face.

Kazuma nodded his agreement to her wishes. He trusted her to send someone that would treat him fairly, or at least not charge him more than he could actual pay.

"Then, I guess our time together is over for now."

She walked over to her chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

As Kazuma looked over her body, he was convinced there was no hotter woman.

And she still hadn't cleaned herself up from their lovemaking. The evidence was still there on her thighs...

She snapped her finger, and in a moment he was lifted into a portal that would take him home.

Both felt happiness even though they were about to be separated for an indefinite amount of time.

"Thank you!" was all he could say, as lame as that was.

But he truly felt thankful to her. He felt so much, too much to really express in the seconds he had remaining before he was revived.

Eris just smiled up at him until his body vanished from her sight.

Then, in a move that had become second nature to her, she let her smile slide into a smirk and she got up from her chair to get ready.

"I'll see you soon, naughty boy."

* * *

Kazuma opened his eyes and was immediately bombarded by three girls. At first he thought he was a goner; that he'd already failed to keep his promise to Eris. But, then he realized they were actually hugging him. He guessed their current circumstances also increased their affection for him. That wasn't a bad thing all in all, but it had a limit.

And sure enough, after a few moments of tearful hugging, Darkness and Aqua pulled back. Kazuma noticed then that Megumin was actually straddling his waist. Her delicate hands were clamped tight onto his shoulders. Her body was quivering, and he could tell she was a nervous wreck.

_Ah, they must have decided she'd go first. Perfect!_

"Hey, Megumin, are you gonna get off?"

She was too embarrassed to even make a peep, but she quickly shook her head. _No_.

Kazuma knew he had to make something up. Her grip was powerful and he'd never escape otherwise.

"Well, can you at least let me go to the bathroom before we have sex-"

_Se- Se- SE-!_

Megumin's face exploded with color and she nearly fell from her perch.

"-cause it's gonna be really uncomfortable for us both if I end up peeing on you while we're doing it."

The poor girl was both unnerved and uncomfortable now.

Kazuma was allowed to stand up on his own two legs for a brief moment. But he couldn't wander far. Returning to the bathroom was absolutely out of the question now. The girls would not risk him dying twice. So, he simply asked if he could walk over to the woods and slip behind a tree for a few moments.

At first they were reluctant, but none of them seemed to want to watch him pee. That was their mistake, of course, because as soon as he was out of sight he activated his _Lurk_ skill and started running for his life.

* * *

The bad thing about living in a dangerous world with grossly unfair mechanics and severely unbalanced gameplay was that Kazuma was limited in where he could run without getting detected by monsters. With no weapons on hand, he was really only left with the option of fleeing to town. The major downside to that was that the girls would figure that out, too, and follow him there.

He would have to hurry quickly if he'd have any chance of escaping their lust-filled wrath. Sure, he may not be a virgin - spiritually? - anymore, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of being pounced simultaneously by three girls and wrung dry in the heat of the moment. He'd used _Drain Touch_ on a number of occasions, and he'd seen enough to know that he wouldn't like the same being used directly on his dick.

As he was lost in thoughts and meandering aimlessly down a side street, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him into an alleyway.

He tried to scream, but was silenced by another hand.

Oh, this was bad.

The only person he could think of that would kidnap him like this was Yunyun, but he wasn't wearing anything of Megumin's-

_Fuck! She was sitting on me!_

He cursed his insanely high luck stat for abusing this undesirable situation.

The young man screwed up his courage and faced his attacker.

And he was pleasantly surprised to see wispy purple bangs greeting him.

His eyes looked into the face of a friend, admiring her soft features, her twinkling eyes, and even the scar on her cheek.

It was none other than Chris.

"Hey there ,Kazuma. You look like you need some help."

Suddenly, he recalled what Eris had told him.

A faithful follower.

Her services don't come cheap...

Chris smirked at him when she noticed how curious his eyes looked.

"If you're wondering if I was sent here by a… special someone," she leaned closer to him, bringing her teasing lips nigh to his ear, "_The answer is yes_."

Kazuma felt relief wash over his body at her words. Finally, he'd be able to take shelter and wait for Wiz to finish her antidote. He wouldn't have to become his party members' plaything.

"_But,_" she continued, "_My help requires a hefty payment_."

He nodded his head.

Eris released him and took him by the hand, leading him into a nearby house.

"So, what do you have on you?"

She opened the door for him and let him enter first.

Kazuma chuckled awkwardly, "W-well, I'm afraid I don't have any money. I just have the clothes I'm wearing. I-I didn't actually think I'd be rescued so soon."

He didn't notice Eris' dark smile as she closed the door and locked it.

"Oh?"

She turned toward him and motioned for him to sit in a chair.

"Then, I guess we'll have to discuss a payment plan, won't we?"

He chuckled again, thanking his insanely high luck that Chris of all people was the one that found him.

Chris giggled along with him, thankful that he was too dense and trusting to notice how she was slipping behind him with a rope in her hand.

"So, uh, when will you want me to start paying you?"

He just realized he couldn't see her, and he started looking around the room.

"Chris?"

Then, he felt a very familiar presence behind him, and soft, teasing lips caress his ear.

"_How about right now?_"

Before he could react, she slipped the rope around him and secured him in place.

"U-um, Chris? I told you that I don't have any money on me."

She walked around him, slowly, smirking at him. When she stopped in front of him, she leaned down and put her hands on his knees.

"Oh?" her devious voice teased him, "Then, I guess you will have to pay me with something else."

Kazuma gulped as he saw her eyes look him up and down, savoring him like he was nothing but meat, or a brand new toy to play with.

Chris moved forward, slipping one leg over him, then the other. She sat down on his lap and casually wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him straight in the eyes with her naughty smirk and dared him to comment on how familiar this position and her weight were.

His eyes seemed to spark with something bordering understanding-

But, she gave him no time to process his thoughts before moving in.

"I think," she spoke softly, her lips just an inch from seizing his, "that I'll settle with taking _everything~_"


	7. The Fourth Day: Evening

**Author's Notes:**

It's been awhile again. Sorry about that. To make it up to you guys, this chapter is a lot longer than usual! (That was actually a complete accident, haha!) I hope you guys enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing Chris and Aqua in this one. And as always, thanks for all the reviews! And thanks so much for helping me reach 500 follows! It's a new milestone I've never reached before! Thanks so much, readers!

Tristen, thanks so much! I saw this and it made me smile. :)

AnimeAK, it won't be over for awhile yet. I still have more ideas to try out!

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fourth Day: Evening

Have you ever had a terrible feeling, like the junior co-worker at your job was about to do something incredibly stupid and you can't stop them?

Aqua was experiencing that dread right at this very moment.

As she, Darkness, and Megumin were tracking Kazuma's footsteps to the bustling town of Axel, she stopped in place and looked down the road.

Their prey was in that direction, somewhere behind the town wall. But she had this awful feeling that... he was seconds away from being attacked by a vicious and wild animal.

Aqua wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she was willing to bet Kazuma's track suit that the beast was Eris. She had no proof, but let's chalk it up to goddess' intuition.

She really couldn't blame the junior goddess for going after him. After all, Kazuma was-

Well, he was-

Um.

Well, he was kinda cool, you know? And like, he had helped her more times than anyone else - albeit nowhere near the amount of times that he should have. A goddess of her quality deserves much better than a lowly shut-in pedoNEET as her faithful servant. And yet... Aqua found herself blushing as she thought about him.

Just the way he'd yell her name when he was angry, or when he'd whack her on the head because she did something amazing and he was too stupid to realize it, or even...

And this was making her blush super hard now.

...well, there were even times when he told her she did a good job. And he really should've told her every single day that she was a perfect specimen of godliness and beauty - but maybe having to work for his unnecessary approval made them all that much more special.

Aqua looked over at her fellow party members and scoffed quietly to herself. Megumin had been nothing but one red face since the moment she won the unfair and rigged challenge they did earlier. Darkness seemed to barely contain her enthusiasm and anticipation.

One was a naive little virgin, and the other a slutty-

Aqua's eyes lingered over Lalatina's chest for a brief moment.

-slutty, probably-padded virgin.

Of course, she herself was a virgin, too. As a perfect goddess should be.

Really, she shouldn't even be considering the idea of having sex-

Aqua's ears tinged with a darker shade of pink.

-sex with Kazuma. And yet she couldn't get the idea out of her mind. She wondered what his body felt like, what it looked like. Would he be gentle to her, rough to her? Which would she rather he be?

Her thoughts inevitably turned back toward the results of their little match earlier, and how those two obviously cheated and conspired against her so she'd get last place.

Really, who cared that she was a goddess and shouldn't have sex with a human? She should have first dibs regardless because she knew him the longest, he loved her the most, and well... she was curious; so a little experimentation was bound to be alright.

No matter what way she looked at it, Aqua could find no good reason for why Megumin should get him first.

As Aqua's eyes faced the wall once more - and the three were swiftly approaching the gate - she made up her mind on what she should do.

And as they entered the town - and that dreadful feeling that Eris or some other witch was stealing her precious Kazuma increased - she decided to put her plan into action immediately.

* * *

"Darkness, where's Aqua?"

The crusader was busy squeezing her thighs together and containing her lusty breaths, so it took her an embarrassing ten seconds or so before she could even answer.

"Sh-she was just walking beside us."

The young crimson demon looked this way, that way, behind them, above them.

"Well, I don't see her anywhere."

Darkness was already focused on something else: which was primarily Megumin.

It was almost unnerving just how many times the older blonde girl would look at the youngest member to their party. Especially when each glance involved twisting her thighs and moaning with a subdued, though passionate voice.

"C-can you not make those noises while looking at me? Y-you... you're reminding me of a dirty old man."

The shame Darkness felt heightened her pleasure, but it gave her the awareness needed to hide her face behind her hands.

"I-I'm trying-"

_No, she really wasn't_, Megumin firmly thought.

"-But whenever I think about Kazuma and his crazy, primal passion I just lose it! Imagine it, Megumin! His sweaty, naked body pinning you to the ground! His starving gaze devouring your maiden flesh as he rips your clothes-"

"CAN- we just not talk a-a-about that!" Megumin squeaked, yanking her hat down to hide her face.

Darkness did relent, and both continued walking aimlessly down the streets. But since neither was paying attention to where they were going, nor actually looking for that matter, they soon found themselves approaching the street where Wiz' shop resided.

They would have seen a peculiar sight, too, if their faces weren't hidden behind hands and hat. But as things turned out, they completely missed it. And instead Megumin walked right into a sign post, falling onto her butt. And Darkness tripped over a rock, falling onto her elbows and knees with her butt raised in the air.

Other passersby took the time out of their busy schedule to behold such a display. While it may not have been as strange as what was just inside the shop beside them, it was no less glorious: as everyone's favorite crusader lay in an undignified heap with her skirt conveniently raised to her waist.

* * *

Kazuma quivered as Chris walked around him. Her eyes lingering on various places on his body; places that were beginning to react to this arousing, albeit uncomfortable situation.

"What should I do first?"

She came to a stop in front of him.

"Do you have any ideas?"

He gulped as she knelt down between his legs.

"I-I think you should stop for a second and-" his breath caught when her fingers touched his pants.

"Why should I stop?"

She wasn't even looking at him, but he could still hear the teasing tone in her voice and see the tilted smile on her cheeks.

"B-because-!"

She opened up his pants like an expert thief.

A second before her hand could touch him in an intimate place, she paused and looked up at him.

"Because?"

Kazuma's body naturally jerked against his bindings as her deft fingers reached into his pants and started fishing around for some loot.

"I'm completely covered in sex pheromones! What you're feeling isn't real!"

The young man wasn't quite sure why he was being so dramatic. But considering the past few days of harem hell that he'd experienced, his mind and senses were inches from dropping off an edge.

This young thief girl looked back down at her target, and even had the nerve to giggle as she pulled out a delightful prize.

"Tell me, Kazuma," she leaned in closer.

She swept her bangs back and opened her naughty lips.

"Does this feel _real_ to you?"

And she started with a kiss to his tip, and followed it up by poking out her cute little tongue and tasting him.

Kazuma was a realist at heart. He wasn't expecting any girl to savor his dick like a lollipop, or moan about how it tastes like a fine candy, or whatever nonsense one would see in a B-quality hentai.

He wasn't prepared for how it would feel to have a girl's lips on him, though. He wasn't ready for the sensation of her tongue poking and teasing his length in between kisses.

She was even using her hands to slowly jerk him off in a lazy way; like she was telling him that she was in no hurry to make him cum because they had all day to do this.

Perhaps the most maddening thing about this was the fact he was trapped and couldn't participate - other than moaning and telling her what he liked.

He could tell that she either knew about his condition beforehand, or didn't care.

Eventually, Chris got bored of just playing with him though. And she dragged her lips along his length, till she reached the tip. Then, while staring up at him, she descended on his dick.

Kazuma thought her kisses were pleasurable, but being inside her mouth was torturous. The inability to move his hips was slowly killing him.

She noticed it, and she loved it.

"So, what do you think of Eris-sama?"

He was so far gone in her blowjob that he replied without thinking.

"A-amazing."

Chris smiled as she switched to just stroking him with her hands.

"Do you ever... think dirty thoughts about her?"

This should've raised some flags in his mind, but her hands were overloading his brain with pleasure.

Instead of being on guard, all his defenses were down, letting this thief take whatever she wanted.

"Y-yes," he replied.

He remembered how she felt on his lap, when they were- _Fuck_, just the memory alone made his cock throb with need. She must've noticed because she chuckled and poked his tip with a finger.

"I bet you wish she would do this for you," she emphasized her point by kissing his dick, "Don't you?"

Kazuma's hands gripped the seat hard. His body was shaking with need. Yet, she wouldn't bring him anywhere near climax.

"Yes!"

Chris' eyes turned dark and devious as she played with his dick with soft, slow, taunting strokes.

"She resurrected you today, didn't she? I wonder..." Her hands suddenly stopped.

"Did you do anything to Eris-sama?"

His dick throbbed in her hands.

"Oh~ Did this little guy just confess?"

Chris leaned closer to it. Still stroking him with her soft hands, she kissed his length.

"I wonder if she did this?"

Her tongue flicked the head before her mouth descended upon it like a hawk.

Kazuma was at his wit's end.

When she released him, he looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Did she make you promise not to tell anyone?"

Those evil eyes were looking up at him.

"You're either brave… or stupid… to touch a goddess in an impure way."

She wouldn't stop staring into his eyes. He knew he couldn't hide anything, but he tried anyway.

"Hmm. I didn't expect your resistance to be this high."

She seemed… pleased that he didn't say anything.

"I'll make you a deal."

Her hands stopped moving entirely. All the pleasure suddenly stopped. And she had his full attention.

"If I can make you cum in the next two minutes, then you will tell me everything you did to her. And I do mean every single detail."

Finally, her hands wrapped around his length and her lips came dangerously close.

The poor man had no idea how he'd survive the next two seconds, let alone minutes.

"And if you somehow hold out, then I'll let you do anything to me for the rest of the day."

As Kazuma braced himself once more, and Chris moved in for the kill, neither noticed the bobbing blue hair just outside the window.

* * *

Aqua was minding her own business; something she wished everyone else would do. Normally she would love the attention they were paying to her, but right now it was just annoying. It wasn't like she was doing her renowned party tricks. She was just walking down streets and occasionally looking into windows. They weren't even praising her either! Some even had the nerve to ask her to stop being a pervert!

Aqua was a _goddess_, and most definitely not a pervert! She was only trying to find Kazuma so she could knock him out, take him back home, hide him under her prized booze where no one would think to look, and then have sex with him before anyone else could. That's what any goddess would do if they were placed in the situation that she was in.

Eventually, she had to quit being sneaky about things because a guard politely told her to quit peeking in windows. And, well, how else was she supposed to find Kazuma!? She could see perfectly in the dark, but she couldn't see through walls!

That's when it finally clicked, and Aqua headed toward Wiz' shop. Wiz was a lich. Not exactly a ghost, but close enough for what she'd need. Besides, the undead shopkeeper always kept the strangest, tackiest things. Surely something could help her locate Kazuma before anyone else.

And so that's exactly when Wiz found herself in an embarrassing and awkward position: pinned to the countertop by Yunyun's soft, delicate hands. It was worthwhile to note that both girls were naked. However, whereas that curiosity was enough to pique Aqua's interest for a single moment, the real problem at hand was the absolutely awful stank.

"Eugh," she held her nose, making her voice nasally, "Did something crawl in here and die, or is that-"

Her eyes spotted something particularly vile skulking around the shelves.

"I see. That disgusting odor is just _you_."

A man approached her, wearing his pretentious suit and mocking mask.

"Ah, how humbled we are to have one such as yourself pay a visit to our meager store. I would've thought you'd be busy ignoring prayers and making a fool of yourself at the tavern. Did you get kicked out again?"

Aqua puffed out her cheeks and glared at him with all her holy wrath.

"They never kick me out! They love me!"

This man, Vinir, laughed.

"Oh yes, the_ human_ priest who is only good at cheap party tricks. Everyone must adore you!"

The goddess growled, but what could she really do when the only person that would believe in her godliness was a worthless demon?

"You know, maybe I should do this town a favor and rid them of your stench?"

Her fist began glowing as she took a step forward, her body tense and ready to pounce.

Vinir positioned himself into a ready stance, offering a hand to taunt his opponent.

The room began thrumming with dense magical energy...

Before their epic duel could commence, a rather peculiar and curious thing happened.

A very naked Wiz grabbed onto Aqua, begging her to save her, and a very horny - and just as naked - Yunyun jumped on top of them both, sending the trio crashing to the ground.

As Aqua lay there slowly losing consciousness from the weight crushing her, Vinir snapped his finger and leaned down.

"By the way, there's something I need to tell my young business partner."

Aqua tried growling, but couldn't exactly make any noise.

"Do stay alive long enough to pass this on. It's very important."

He sneered down at her, relishing in the way her face was changing colors.

"Tell him that the potion can't be nullified until its desires are fully sated."

He heard a grunt, or was it a choke, or perhaps even a grumble.

"You know, I'd be willing to lend even a goddess my hand, to save her…"

He leaned down really close.

"If she begs for my help."

Her mixed emotions tasted unlike anything else he'd ever savored.

* * *

Kazuma thought that was the best blowjob he would ever get in his life. Then, he looked down at Chris' smirking face, and watched as she swallowed everything. It made his dick throb painfully, even though he'd just endured the most traumatizing battle he'd ever faced.

Chris had to swallow a few times, touching her throat with her fingers as she felt it all go down. When she was sure she had taken it all, she opened her mouth and presented her tongue. The young man seemed pleased because his cock actually twitched when he saw her clean mouth.

"I didn't actually think you would last that long. A deal is a deal, I suppose."

She grinned as she stood up.

They were both still wearing their clothes. Maybe she should fix that.

"I wonder what you should do to me. We have all night after all…"

She spoke that softly, caressing his wary ears, as she slowly peeled away her clothing. When the only piece left on her body was the pair of panties, which she was twirling in her hand, she put a hand on her hip and stared him right in the eyes.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Kazuma gulped. So many tantalizing possibilities flooded his mind. Was this actually a dream though? Would he get to experience this twice in the same day? There was just no way! No human could have this amount of luck.

And yet, there was no denying how real she felt as she walked up to him and her fingers began stripping him of his clothing. In no time at all, they were both naked.

The young man gulped again as a very naked and very sexy thief casually slipped a thigh over his lap before sitting down. Their bare skin was touching; her legs embracing his like a comfy blanket. The stimulation was too much already. If she moved anymore, she'd certainly feel his-!

"What's the matter, Kazuma? Am I already turning you on?"

Kazuma was sweating, trying his best to keep his reaction down, from being noticed.

But Chris giggled, "You thought you could hide this from me?"

She emphasized her question by rotating her hips in his lap, rubbing her butt all over something painfully hard and throbbing with heat.

Her fingers walked up his naked chest before she slipped her arms around his neck.

He could see her face clearly. And if he looked down, he could see her delicate chest fully on display all for him. She was truly beautiful. She wasn't a magnificent specimen of femininity or womanliness, as she was rather flat and thin and behaved a bit tomboyish. In the past he might've even confused her attitude toward him as that of "one of the boys."

But now, there was no way he could mistake her intentions toward him. Now, there was no way he could deny how much of a woman she truly was. Her dainty body had him fully under her control. Her wet heat was dripping onto his lap, and something slick occasionally brushed across his length, begging to couple with him.

"A deal is a deal," she whispered to him, bringing her lips nigh to his.

"I won't make you tell me if you fucked Eris-sama-" her cheeks managed to blush at saying something so vulgar, "-but I think we both know you wouldn't resist if she did you~"

Her grin was positively wicked, especially when his cheeks kept heating up.

"So, at least tell me this…"

Her lips kissed his cheek, making the young man twitch under her weight.

"Between the goddess…" she pecked his chin, "And me," she smooched the corner of his mouth, "Who do you love most?"

She gave him a split second to hear her words before she claimed his lips for her own. To call this a battle for dominance would be misleading, as Kazuma was thrown off guard and had no way to fight back. Chris' tongue pillaged his mouth and forced his own into submission. And when she pulled back for a breath, she showed no signs of releasing her control over him. Soon, her kisses rained down upon him like a sudden storm, and the poor guy had no choice but to endure her onslaught.

It wasn't a bad experience by any means. When she had her fill of his lips, Kazuma was left a gasping, hot mess that could barely sit up straight.

Her lips were pink and smirking right at him. He had no way of escaping. Chris' hips started moving slowly in his lap, and soon her thighs had pinned his dick between them. For one heart-stopping moment, he actually felt her opening, and he thought he was about to enter her-

But with a giggle, she twisted herself just enough to cause him to miss and rub upward toward her belly. She remained in control, and he'd only get to penetrate her when she wanted him to.

"You didn't answer me earlier," she reminded him.

Chris rotated her thighs around, stroking his length up and down, making him lose his mind.

Kazuma moaned, but didn't give in.

"Are you so faithful to your goddess that you can't admit that you think I'm hotter?"

He blinked his eyes open long enough to see how fiery - and kinda scary - her eyes looked.

She lifted her hips up and reached a hand between their bodies. He felt her grasp his cock, leaving only the top exposed. And when she slowly sat down on him, only his tip could press into her pussy.

"Let's make a new deal, Kazuma~"

Chris moved her hips again, causing her lips to stroke all over his dick; just barely pushing through, but unable to go all the way.

"If you admit that you like me more than any other girl, I'll give you something special."

She loosened her grip just a little, and at the same time she pushed her hips down with slightly more force, allowing him to press into her inner folds.

Kazuma gasped as she moved again and again. So close to sex, but still just grinding on him.

She leaned into him, accidentally moaning in his ear when she slipped a little on his lap and let his cock go a little too far into her body.

"_You want me, Kazuma. We both know it, and your friend here can't lie_."

Her hips lifted off of him, pulling his tip away from the dangerous position it was just in.

"_All you have to say is that you like the_ real_ me more than anyone else, even Eris… and I'll give you my virginity_."

He never picked up on the odd emphasis she placed on her "real" self. He didn't even realize she had stopped referring to the goddess with the respectful term she deserved. His head was filled with Chris right now, and she could tell it. She thought it was such a cute part of him, that he was so easily manipulated by her sexiness and allure.

Although she was concerned that other girls could hold the same powers over him that she wielded, she wasn't hurt by it. She expected him to have sex with several girls. That's how harems worked, especially with a cliche setup like accidentally being doused with love potion pheromones.

Yet, that's why she was moving this fast. As soon as she realized the opportunity that lay before her, she knew she had to seize it; that special prize that all harem girls fought desperately over.

"_I want you, Kazuma. Hurry up and just confess already. I can barely wait anymore!_"

She had tried being cool and seductive about it, but truthfully she did want him. She meant every tease she had used on him, both now and earlier.

"_I want to have all of you_."

Her face was hot. Her eyes were wet with sudden emotion. She released her grasp on his length so she could hug his neck and kiss him on the mouth.

"_I want you, body_ and _soul._"

Again, Kazuma never picked up on the odd emphasis she'd used. But he heard the love in her words. He jerked against the bindings again, as if he was trying to break his arms free so he could latch onto her.

"Does this mean you want me more than anyone else?" Chris whispered to him.

His throat was dry and he was even sure he could speak loud enough for her to hear him. But through the rough, broken speech, she heard his reply.

"_Yes_."

She was tempted to drop her hips in his lap right then and there, uniting their bodies as one. But she had just enough control over her own desires to get off his lap and move behind them.

"_I love you, Kazuma. And that's not the love potion talking_."

She undid his bindings and tossed the rope aside.

But before she could return to his lap, the man flew out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

Chris felt his body quivering. He was so hot; his chest, his heart were burning against her skin. She felt his face cuddling the crook of her neck.

"_I need you_," he whispered with his aroused, gruff voice.

It drove a spike of desire right through her. Right then, right there, she wanted him to take her.

"_Kazuma, make love to me_."

He pushed her backward until her butt hit a wall. He was really going to do her. It was finally happening...

"KAZUMA!" screamed the last person either of them wanted to hear in that moment.

* * *

Even though she couldn't find Kazuma after an hour of searching, it surprisingly took her only a minute to find Megumin and Darkness after she left Wiz' shop. Why was her luck so poor? It just wasn't fair!

She was forced to show them the device Wiz had loaned her to find Kazuma, too. It was a curious handheld mirror that would show you wherever your target was hiding. All you had to do was drape something of his over it first. Which fortunately, Megumin procured one of his socks from her pocket, whilst mumbling something about how it helped her sleep better.

Clearly, she'd spent too much time around Darkness, the little perv-in-training.

With the sock laying on the mirror, the trio ran into the inevitable downside to using a magical item from Wiz' shop.

This device would only show them where Kazuma was an hour ago! That was no good, but it was all they had. Aqua was ready to give up. Indeed, she'd flung herself into the street and begged a nearby horse-drawn carriage to just trample her and be done with it. Everything was so unfair!

Yet, Megumin was convinced they could find clues.

Eventually, the three started toward his last known location. It was an obscure room in a building in a side alley that none of them had ever been in before. It was certainly suspicious enough for the pedoNEET.

But, with every step Aqua was growing more and more anxious. What if he wasn't there anymore? What if he was long gone? What if he'd used the last hour to find a new goddess, more useful and pretty than herself, to replace Aqua!?

When they finally arrived, she was at her wit's end and slammed the door open.

"KAZUMA!" she screamed.

"Geez, Aqua, don't be so loud! We don't want to attract too much attention," Megumin urged her.

Darkness hummed as she stepped into the room.

"True. This whole business is shady. Who knows what the town guards might think?"

It took them all of two seconds to see the unsettling chair in the middle of the room, and the pile of rope laying beside it.

Megumin stayed where she was, already fretting that Kazuma was kidnapped, in danger, that he needed them to save him!

Darkness hugged herself, giving in to the thoughts of being interrogated by Kazuma in a town guard outfit, torturing her for information on the crime that obviously took place here.

Aqua, however, wasted no time before approaching the chair. She got down on her knees and leaned forward. There were perhaps few things as powerful as a goddess' sense of smell, and hers was especially adept at detecting two things.

The fragrant aroma of liquor.

And the odor of a lying, cheating bastard that betrayed his goddess to be with another woman.

* * *

Kazuma was shaking as he sat back inside the closet. He was on the ground and doing his best not to make a sound. But, Chris was making things hard for him. She was sitting right on his lap, sometimes moaning, occasionally moving around, making things very hard for him…

"_I wonder if they think you're doing immoral things with another girl?_" she whispered with the softest tone he'd ever heard.

Her neck turned enough so she could give him a side glance.

He could see her evil smirk.

"_We should make it true~_"

Before Kazuma could react, Chris had lifted her hips up. And when she sat back down, Kazuma took a second girl's virginity.

He had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. And while he was at it he also wrapped an arm around her chest to keep her close. It would do them no good if they fell forward and hit the closet door.

Through the cracks in the old wood, he could see the girls looking around the room. They were only feet away from him. They could probably even smell them.

_God, this feels too good!_

Chris' hands grabbed his thighs to keep steady. She was the one setting their pace after all. He couldn't move. She also didn't want to risk detection, so she moved with painfully slow grinding motions that left them both breathless and desperately wanting more.

Her head fell back into his shoulder. This was heaven. It was better than heaven. This was all she wanted. She so badly wished she could tell him right then, but that would mean Aqua would find them.

And while getting discovered with Kazuma's dick inside her body sounded so fucking hot, she also didn't want a confrontation. Not for her first time at least…

It seemed like this torturously slow pace continued for an eternity before Aqua stormed out to the street, dragging the other two behind her.

Chris didn't notice, but Kazuma did. And he wasted no time before he pushed the door open and pushed Chris forward. He heard her squeak through his hand, and she moaned when she fell to the ground.

Fuck, she was so hot. Her shoulders on the ground, her arms outstretched, her head turned, and her eyes looking up at him. She was so aroused she didn't even care he pushed her into a mating position. And she moaned for him when he pushed her thighs apart, gripped her hips, and slid back inside.

The building's front door was wide open. People outside could probably hear their furious coupling. Anyone could walk in and see them fucking. And that only made it so much hotter for them.

His powerful thrusts were pounding her ass so hard, she loved it. Her pussy felt so tight and welcoming, he didn't want to ever leave it.

As passionate as these two ex-virgins were, it came as no surprise that their climaxes were already upon them.

"K-Kazuma! I'm almost there!" she cried out for him.

"Me too," he barely replied, still keeping up his fast pace.

"W-wait- wait!" she suddenly demanded.

He had enough presence of mind to slow down his thrusts, but he just couldn't stop.

She could tell how hard it was for him. Just slowly down was torture for her, too. So, she hurriedly wiggles her butt away from him, making them both gasp when he slipped out of her pussy.

Chris laid down on the ground and opened her legs and her arms wide for him. Yet, instead of smirking up at him, she was smiling.

"Come," she simply told him, like a wife calling out to her husband in the garden.

Kazuma knelt down between her legs. He rubbed his dick on her opening, just to tease them both a little, before he entered her again. He leaned forward and skipped his arms under her shoulders, holding her close as he braced his weight over her.

Her arms and legs locked around him, and her hips lifted off the ground to meet him stroke for stroke.

He could feel her fingers digging into his back as she held on tight. Her thighs squeezed him, forcing him to work harder to keep up their quick pace.

But even though they held each other like lovers, they kept moaning and fucking like animals. And soon they reached their end.

Chris' body almost seemed to lock up, squeezing him so tight he groaned from pain. She wouldn't release him until her orgasm was done.

That was fine with him, as he pushed his hips against hers and forced his dick inside as deep as he could go. And he groaned as his dick joined her pussy in mutual ecstasy; wrung dry as he released all of his pent up lust into her tight body.

After a few seconds, his strength left him and he laid down on her. Her arms felt so good as they hugged him. Her thighs were soft and warm as they still held his hips against hers. He didn't even try to remove himself from her as their sexes finished up the intimate give-and-take exchange that made climax so hot.

"_I love you,_" Chris whispered.

"_Love you_," Kazuma replied gruffly.

She giggled before patting him on the butt.

"Wanna get off me now, big guy?"

He groaned as he pulled out of her pussy and sat up. It wasn't until he looked down and saw a drop of his cum leaking from her pussy that he realized what he'd just done to her.

"I think your little friend got a little excited," she chuckled, leaning up on an elbow.

"There's so much in me..."

He watched as her hand stroked her stomach.

"You'd better take responsibility for this."

Her lustful eyes were looking into his. Her hand softly stroked the area above her womb before moving between her thighs.

Two fingers spread her pussy lips open, so he could see his semen inside her.

"I think I actually have some room left, so-"

Kazuma gulped as one of her legs slipped around his back, pulling him toward her once more.

"_Wanna go again?_"


	8. The Fourth Day: Night

**Author's Notes:**

Things have been rough for awhile, but I'm glad I finally got this one finished. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Flagg, thanks~!

Person, he did, haha!

ConNews, me too!

Nobody, now that's a really good question!

SonixMax, we shall see. :3

And everyone else, thanks for the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fourth Day: Night

Kazuma was one lucky bastard, or so he thought to himself as he left Chris' secret love nest after three nonstop hours of lovemaking. His young partner lay passed out with a silly grin on her face. He wasn't sure what he should do in this situation, so he'd laid his shirt over her unconscious form to keep her warm before leaving.

Yes, indeed, Kazuma was lucky! Not only had his optimal heroine route been realized, but he even managed to secure a second amazing route in the same game cycle!

At least, he considered himself lucky until his party members found him walking shirtless in the streets. Led by Aqua who sniffed him out like a bloodhound, he was tied and dragged back to the mansion: where he now awaited his verdict. Surely, they would not practice leniency anymore. The young boy grit his teeth as he imagined countless scenes of torture and molestation. They would attend him to the bathing chamber. He wouldn't be allowed to sleep alone at night. All three girls would likely even stick to him like glue for every step he'd take outside the mansion.

His days of freedom were officially over.

Or so he thought to himself as he was sitting on their living room couch.

The fire was low and steady. The occasional groaning coals seem to reflect his current situation of restrained, dependent liveliness in a way that was both philosophical and humorously cruel.

His swirling clouds of despair were broken apart by a creaking door.

In walked the three he feared most. Aqua in the forefront, wearing her usual skimpy goddess-slut outfit that bared her full, perfect ass every time she bent forward. Darkness on her right, her large, bouncy boobs jiggling desperately in front of him, just begging to be abused. And, lastly, Megumin cowering behind them, hiding behind her cloak and hat with a bright pink blush on her young cheeks.

The situation was explained clearly and explicitly. Kazuma was not to leave the mansion until he had satisfied their demands.

He gulped as Aqua laid it out in full detail.

Megumin won their game of rock, paper, scissors. That very night he was going to have sex with her. _Which explains why the outspoken brat is so timid this evening._

Darkness was to have him the following night. _And it looks like she's already imagining all the sexual perversions she expects me to do to her._

And Aqua was clearly grumpy as she explained would get him last, repeating over and over again how unfair and rigged the contest was._ Serves you right, good for nothing goddess._

Kazuma was truly one lucky guy. His luck brought him out of countless situations for the better. But it was a double edged sword. For there always seemed to be a drawback somewhere; some fine detail that would come back to bite him in the ass; some unforeseen tragedy just waiting to unfold in front of him right at the worst possible time.

Just to recap: Kazuma was accidentally doused in pheromones and suddenly became the sole object of his party members' sexual desires. When Wiz doused him with the failed antidote, he managed to attract the beautiful goddess Eris and the sly thief Chris. Yet, even though he fulfilled the dreams of every man, in making sweet love with the two most perfect women in this other world, he was powerless to escape the clutches of the B-class girls that were now going to do everything they could to force him.

Really, he would have nothing to complain about if these three weren't so insanely crazy. Surely, each had their own charming features, were cute girls, and undeniably sexy. But they were so ludicrously flawed that his dick would just as soon wilt than get erect, especially for the loudmouthed, vulgar "goddess" still shouting at him about how she should have him first.

When he finally had enough of it, he stood up and started for the bathroom. But before he could take two steps, he felt a tug on his shirt. Kazuma turned around to see a very shy, very blushy crimson demon holding onto him.

Right. He was now demoted to a prisoner in his own home.

With a sigh, he gave up and led her down the hall, toward the bathroom…

Perhaps, to the place where he and she would become man and woman together for the first time.

* * *

It's not like this was the first time they'd taken a bath together, Megumin had to remind herself. They had done this already before. They were mature and able to handle this amount of skinship. Even still, she insisted that they wear towels in the tub. Her lover-to-be agreed willingly, and now they found themselves in hot water together, literally.

Megumin really had no idea what was going on in his mind, but she was fully aware of the crazy things spewing from her depths. She'd always thought of Kazuma as essential to her world. Whether as a partner or a friend or even target practice, he was an indispensable asset.

So, that must be why she couldn't look at his naked chest without blushing. It was just because he was too important to her.

It was why her eyes were drawn to the towel around his waist, and why her hands itched with the memory of tugging on that the last time they shared a bath together.

Or why she even now wanted nothing more than to reach her arms around him and never let go. Even the idea of having their towels between their bodies seemed like a grievance that she could not allow.

But how would he react if she stripped right now in front of him? The very thought made her blush so much more… Yet, it made her feel so nice inside, too.

He wouldn't mind, right? He's a guy. Darkness and Aqua had already warned her many times about what guys think about, especially Kazuma. So, surely he wanted to see her naked womanly body.

Why did she have to make them wear towels!?

Simply put, a part of her was still embarrassed. But another part, a greater part of her wanted to grab him and do lots of things.

She watched Kazuma step into the bath first. Her eyes lingered on his chest and arms as he lowered himself into the water. The warm waves rolled over his towel, pushing it around like a summer breeze.

She stepped into the water, and then somehow got the nerve to speak.

"Y-y-you know, I don't think we need our t-towels after all. We're friends, right?" - Friends. Why did that word make her chest ache like never before? - "A-and friends should be ok with some skinship."

Kazuma eyed her, but nodded and did the deed first. Megumin was caught speechless, wide eyed, as she was suddenly front and center to Kazuma's arousing erection. It seemed the situation was making him passionate because his thing kept growing and growing.

There was just no way that could fit inside her, let alone any woman. What was she supposed to do with that!?

"Well?" Kazuma asked, "It's your turn."

Megumin gulped.

"Y-y-you- you just want to see me naked, you perv."

"Oi! You're the one that said we should lose the towels!"

"What kind of man makes h-his woman say it in the first place!?"

They both blushed at the same time. _His woman_. It had a nice ring to it.

Suddenly, the young man stood up and Megumin felt her skin prickle with excitement.

"Would it be easier if I removed it for you?"

Since when was Kazuma such a casanova?

The explosion loli was feeling lightheaded; from the bath's steam or the hot blush on her cheeks, she had no idea.

"W-well, if you must…"

In truth, she could do it entirely by herself. She was mature enough to strip in front of the guy she liked.

Kazuma stepped toward her and put his hands on her towel, right on her chest where the two ends were folded together. He wasn't looking at her face, but at his hands. Megumin didn't mind. It made her feel safe, and it was a little reassuring that he wasn't seeing her gawk at him from this close.

He slowly peeled the towel away from her chest. Kazuma wasn't as smooth as he thought he was, and Megumin really should have expected the outcome. But as soon as her tiny chest was visible, his eyes were all over it, etching every detail in his memory.

Megumin was so shy she ended up covering herself. Yet, he was persistent and wouldn't let her hide. His shifty hands latched onto her sides and slithered their way up to where her arms lay protecting her breasts. And in the blink of an eye, he penetrated her defenses and copped two glorious feels; two hands for two breasts.

"You perv!" she was outraged, but ultimately let it slide.

This is really what she wanted even if she couldn't say it because it was so embarrassing. His hands were big and warm. His fingers pressed into her soft, developing skin so tenderly. As soon as he rushed her boobs, she expected he'd push her down and rape her. But one look at his blushing face corrected that thought.

He was just as shy as she was. The thought comforted her enough to wrap her arms around him.

"I think we're clean enough," she spoke.

Her heart skipped as he gave her that look. She was one hundred percent fully-mature woman, so she knew what that look probably meant.

It was time…

"But, we only just got in the water-"

Or maybe he was just too stupid to understand!

"Idiot! Don't ruin the mood!"

"Oh! So you were saying it's time to have se-"

"Ah! Don't say it like that! Have some delicacy!"

"But, you were the one that-"

"Of course, I didn't! I'm not a pervert like Kazuma!"

Just as she thought the mood couldn't possibly get worse, Kazuma scooped her up in his arms and stepped out of the tub.

"I guess I should take the lead, since I'm the man, right?"

She looked away shyly, her face redder than her dress.

"J-just don't slip and fall, Kazuma."

* * *

It was happening…

Megumin was back in her room, laying on her comfortable bed sheets, as naked as the day she was born. Her legs were bent and spread, like she was inviting someone in. Her arms were to her sides. She used all of her muscles to fight the urge to cover herself. She simply couldn't do that! She needed this!

It was something deep inside her, urging her forward, telling her she absolutely had to make the most beautiful love with Kazuma tonight or she would _die!_

The way Kazuma was staring at her was so embarrassing though. Kneeling before her, his hands on the bed like he was about to worship her like some kind of altar. Was he this desperate to screw just any girl? Or maybe he was thankful and appreciative that she wanted this just as much as he did?

"Kazuma, do you love me?"

She had to ask him. It was super humiliating, but a woman needs to know if the man she's about to have her first time with actually cares about her.

The young man didn't even look away as he replied.

"Yeah." No hesitation. No flickering eye movements.

So, he wasn't lying. That was reassuring, but also made her heart flutter so much she might just die from the palpitations.

His hands touched her thighs, making her shiver. But instead of going straight for the kill, he began rubbing her legs. Soft squeezes and firm pressure. It was driving her crazy. The tenderness put her on edge. She needed more and fast.

Megumin grabbed onto his arm suddenly.

"What the-"

And she flung him off her before he could process what was going on.

She scurried onto his lap and pinned his chest down with her dainty hands. Her face was a fierce shade of red, but her eyes were determined and unshakable.

"I'm not a kid," she insisted, pinning his wrists down with her hands, "I can do adult stuff, too."

She didn't _really_ need to prove anything to him. It was a given that she was a fully mature adult woman. But, she had to assert her dominance in this situation before he took advantage of her petite build. The only problem was that she needed her hands to restrain his upper body, and her thighs were busy keeping his lower body under submission.

But, those weren't the only parts of her body that were pinning him down. As she stared at that young adventurer's guilty face, she knew without a doubt that he was responsible for that thing wedging itself between her legs. The sensation was hot and rigid and throbbing. She shifted her hips around, and she felt that hard shaft slide clean through her tiny cleft like a knife slicing apart butter.

Megumin looked down and saw that naughty stick pressed deeply into her snatch, splitting apart her lower lips as easily as opening a book. She moved her hips again and watched as the head slid up and down her pussy.

She chanced a glance at Kazuma's face and saw that his eyes were closed. Maybe he was a decent guy that wouldn't force himself onto her after all?

But, then he had to open his eyes and ruin the mood.

"Are you going to do it?"

Megumin squeaked out a cry when he suddenly jerked his hips.

"Geez! Impatient much!?"

Kazuma groaned as he settled back down. His hard dick throbbed painfully against her clit.

"Come on, Megumin. I'm at my limit here!"

Her face couldn't get any redder. There was no other way to see this situation. Kazuma wanted to put that thing - all of that thing - inside her, as deep as it could go.

She nearly choked as she lifted her butt off his lap. His head was the only part left connected to her body, and she could feel it quivering eagerly against her skin.

She was so close to becoming a proper woman. All she had to do was sit down on his cock and it'd be finished.

Too bad she choked.

"W-w-well, aren't you supposed to prepare me, or something?"

Kazuma moved his arms and gave her a blank stare.

"I would, but a certain crimson demon has me trapped."

Her hands trembled as she reluctantly freed him. She sat back down on his lap, shivering as his dick slid up her pussy. To think, if she was brave enough, that thing would be inside her body right now. An electric tingle ran up her spine at the thought.

Kazuma knew she was on edge, and she probably didn't understand all the ins and outs of sex. But, he couldn't waste another second.

His hands went to her sides to steady her on his lap.

She was staring at him with those beautiful blood red eyes. He could see fear and excitement in them.

He moved his palms over her breasts and watched as her eyelids closed and she leaned back. It was true that she was really lacking in the chest department, but her nipples were so sensitive he didn't mind it. Every time he tweaked her tips she gasped and moved sensuously. Without even knowing it, she was starting a rhythm with her hips that was mimicking real sex.

Kazuma could feel how wet she was on his cock, but he didn't want to jump into it yet. He might be a prisoner in his own home, and forced to have sex with all three of his party members, but he might as well make sure Megumin enjoys it while he's at it.

He worked his fingers down her body, playing an erotic song on all her curves. When he reached her hips, he pushed even further and dove between her legs. Megumin squeaked and grabbed his wrist with both hands the very instance his fingertip brushed her clit. Her worried eyes were staring at him like he was a hungry beast. But, with an unspoken agreement that she was trusting him to give her something she'd never experienced before, she let go and let him pillage her.

That was the big turning point. Kazuma could tell she had surrendered. Even while she called him a pervert, she grabbed onto his shoulders and rode his fingers harder, forcing him deeper into her. While she blurted out gasps and curses, her thighs clamped down onto him so tightly he could barely move a finger. She hid her face in his neck as her first world-detonating climax blitzed her senses.

And while she was coming down from her high, Kazuma lifted her up and laid her down on the bed.

Megumin was so dazed from her orgasm, she just blinked and stared up at him.

"It's my turn to feel good," he simply said.

As selfish as ever, and a terrible suitor; but Megumin didn't dream of letting anyone else take her first time. It had to be this man, with all of his flaws and his surprisingly charming points.

Kazuma knelt before her. He pushed her legs up until she was bent in a V, with her butt lifted off the sheets. He wrapped her in his arms as he bore down on her.

She was trapped now, but she didn't feel alarmed. If anything, the tight space between Kazuma and her bed was cozy and intimate. Her hands grabbed onto his arms to ground her in place. That added connection made the situation so much more real for her.

"Kazuma?"

She interrupted him right as his hand reached between their bodies.

"I wanted it to be you, ok?"

She had a hard time looking him in the eyes as she revealed that innermost desire, but it had to be said.

The young man really didn't know what to say.

"Uh, um, thank you?"

Megumin squeaked, "That's not something you thank a lady for, Kazuma!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say!? You're basically telling me you want me to take your virginity, right!?"

"Ah! He said it!"

Megumin growled and punched his arm, which ended up being a terrible decision. Because right as she knocked his arm away, Kazuma had just finished lining his equipment up with hers. So, when he suddenly fell onto her small body, gravity forced him to penetrate her entirely in a fraction of a second.

Kazuma was suddenly in a world of tight, wonderful pleasure. But, Megumin's teary eyes broke through the illusion. He held still as best he could, even though he really wanted to just go full throttle like a horny rabbit, and gave her time to adjust.

Eventually, she looked down at the place where they were both connected, surprised when she saw just how much of him was wedged inside her.

"I-I didn't think you'd be able to fit," she admitted.

"To be honest, I was afraid I wouldn't."

Megumin growled, "Why is that? Because you think I'm just a kid!?"

Kazuma groaned. _Not this again._

All he did was shift his weight. That tiny movement made her squeak and latch onto his arms tightly.

"If I thought you were a kid, I wouldn't be this hard right now."

Megumin turned her eyes away.

"P-pervert."

They waited a few moments longer, basking in the easy atmosphere that had settled around them. Then, she signaled that she was ready for him to move.

His cock slid out of her, making her tense up. He caressed her neck with his lips to get her to loosen up. Then, he pushed back inside, enjoying the sensation of her tight body squeezing all around him. Even her arms and legs pulled on him.

If anyone walked in on them right now, they'd see a passionate couple mating vigorously on the bed. With her legs held high and her pussy laid bare, Megumin gave herself up for her lover.

_Walked in on- Hold on._

Megumin yelled when Kazuma suddenly blasted his ice magic at the door, sealing them both inside.

"What the heck was that-"

Then, she heard the perverted noise of a crusader that just got knocked onto her butt.

Megumin was so humiliated, she wanted to crawl into one of her _Explosion_ craters and die. But, nothing was going to stop Kazuma, it seemed. He kept his rhythm going, and soon Megumin couldn't think of anything else but this warm body hovering over her, and that hard length sliding in and out of her depths.

She laid her head back on a pillow, and Kazuma chased after her neck, peppering her with light kisses. She had no idea sex could feel this wonderful. It was like she was seeing crystalline stars, twinkling across the night sky. Everything was so beautiful and enormous and kinda frightening.

His lean muscles were working to bring her pleasure. She loved stroking his arms. She adored his hips that moved against hers. She admired that face, and especially those lustful eyes that were staring at her like she was the only woman in his world.

"_I love you,_" she let out with raspy breaths.

"_I love you, too,_" he replied, his lips sealing against hers for the first time.

She grabbed his cheeks, holding him close as she smothered him with all her desires in that single kiss. Her fingers reached into his hair, her nails lightly scraping his skin. She felt him growl into her lips, like he was hungry.

For whatever reason, he freed her legs from their prison between his arms. But just as soon as she gained her freedom, his arms circled around her and held her close. He was moving so quick and purposefully. He must feel just as good as she did. She really didn't want him to stop, and her legs locked around him just to show her true feelings.

Their bodies melded together from head to toe, inseparable and intimate. Their hungry kisses left them both breathless, and their lovemaking was so quick they were both surprised when their climax suddenly doused them with intense pleasure.

Megumin released his lips and moaned loudly. Screaming her ecstasy, her body trembled and squeezed him so tight the young man moaned with pain.

Kazuma drove himself into her depths hard and fast, and in the haze of passion he never even thought to slow down or warn her of the impending danger. Only thinking about seeking pleasure with this young mage, his body moved with the single purpose of releasing inside her womb.

Neither of them tried to stop it. They both welcomed it wholeheartedly. Even when Megumin came down from her climax, and she felt his dick wildly throbbing inside her pussy, she held onto him even tighter until he was finished with her.

Once he was entirely spent, Kazuma rolled onto his side and looked at her.

Megumin's cheeks glowed a beautiful scarlet red, much like her eyes.

He stroked her face, brushing her long hair away from her gorgeous features.

"You're beautiful," he spoke without thinking.

She looked away shyly before returning his gaze.

"Th-thanks."

She stuck her tongue out, hoping he'd understand the joke. He chuckled and slid an arm around her side.

They both thought that they seemed like a married couple on their honeymoon night.

Then, Megumin felt something on her legs and she looked down. Kazuma looked, too, when she lifted a leg into the air so they could have a better look at her thighs.

Kazume gulped and Megumin stared with wide eyes at the damage he'd done. It'd take a long bath to clean that sticky mess.

She gave him a disappointed look.

"You're a pervert, Kazuma."

"Hey, you asked for it! Literally!"

Megumin's face burned, but she didn't deny it. Instead, she hopped up onto his lap and pinned his wrists down once again.

"W-well, since I know how to do it now, I'm going to be on top!"

Nobody really explained how long each girl was going to get Kazuma. Just the night, into the early morning hours, or perhaps even the entire day? He had no idea.

But, he could tell by the feeling of her wet pussy grinding on his hardening dick that he had a long night ahead of him.


	9. The Fifth Day: Morning

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, I feel the need to note that I took some creative liberties with the mansion's design. So, uh, I hope the story is enjoyable enough to excuse that.

Sonic, cool. I don't mind one way or another. I can always write my own versions of it after all! Haha!

TheLost, what a fantastic idea, but we'll see!

ConNews, I thought so, too! I'm glad you liked it!

Srarplus, I doubt I will go as dark as yandere implies, but I do love including some yandere here and there when I can.

Thanks for all the reviews! :D I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter~

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Fifth Day: Morning

Today was meant to be Darkness' special day. Everyone knew this. The girls established this with their game. Kazuma was forced to respect the results or pay the consequences.

So…

"Oi, Megumin."

Why was this crazy girl wrapped around him as he walked to the living room?

"It's Darkness' turn today."

Megumin ignored him entirely and just continued moaning. Her arms clasped tight around his shoulders, her legs hooked around his hips, her lips kissing his neck.

"So, why are you still fucking me?"

There really was no other way to say it. As Kazuma walked down the hallway, he and Megumin were both naked, and she was riding his dick. Every step made her bounce just a little, and she kept grinding on him for all her worth.

Kazuma's eyes were pink and his face was pale. He needed something to drink. He needed sleep.

He glared down at this- this psycho explosion nymph! She had spent all night draining his cock. He had nothing left to give. In fact, he was only able to walk right now because he'd used his drain ability on her seemingly endless supply of lustful energy.

Really now, enough was enough. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed with all his might. Megumin gave a loud yelp and tried to hold on tight, but his surprise attack was successful, and he disconnected her from his body.

She fell down to the ground, groaning and rubbing her sore butt. Her glowing red eyes stared up at him.

Oh, she was pissed. He could tell her breaths were muttering like she was chanting a spell to kill him.

He walked past her, chopping the top of her head to knock her back to her senses as he strolled by.

What he needed to take care of first was to re-hydrate himself, and for that he needed a cup from the kitchen cupboard.

He'd planned on using his own water magic to supply his demand. But when he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in the doorway. For standing in front of him, holding a cup in her pretty fingers, was a very naked Aqua.

She held the cup up to her lips like she was taking a sip.

"Thirsty?" she asked him with those seductive lips.

Her curvy outline glowing from the sunlight spilling through the window, she walked toward him.

She stopped in front of him and handed him the cup. His fingers tingled as they brushed against hers. He stared at her parted lips. Then, he looked at the cup in his hand, at where her lips had just kissed.

Her pretty hand touched his shoulder and slid up to his neck. Her other hand touched his side and headed south, each delicate fingernail lightly scraping across his skin.

Her sparkling blue eyes stared deeply into his as she took one step closer, bringing their bodies dangerously close together.

"Don't you need some water, Kazuma?"

Her eyes sparkled with a mischief only he would understand.

"Yes," his voice raspy and coarse.

The young man brushed her hands away and raised his hand to the glass.

"_Create water!_"

A very naked, very horny, and very dejected Aqua watched as Kazuma finished his glass and sat it down on the counter.

"What's wrong!?" she demanded, "I did everything right! You should be screwing me right now!"

He took a breath. He already knew she'd try some dirty tricks. Fortunately, she was too dumb to do anything more effective - like trapping him in place, like a certain goddess had done before.

"Today's Darkness' turn. I don't care how horny you are, or that you think it's unfair. I mean, look at it from my point of view! How is any of this fair for me!? I'm forced to have sex with three crazy girls with horrible personalities! What's in it for me!? And don't you dare say your nasty pussy. It probably smells like booze and vomit!"

Aqua sniffled, her eyes raining a waterfall of tears.

"Kazuma! I can't believe you went there! Take that back! I don't smell! You'll love it! I promise you!"

Kazuma side-eyed her as he marched toward the doorway.

"Then, take a bath and make sure our time together is like heaven."

The gullible archpriest hopped forward and gave him a thumbs up.

"You bet!"

Perfect. That's one idiot taken care of. Now all he had to do was-

"KEEEYAHHH!"

Right as he stepped out of the kitchen a Megumin leaped at him from atop a cabinet. She latched onto his shoulders, forcing him to spin around just so they wouldn't fall.

"HA! You're all mine, Kazuma!" she screamed as she clawed her way across his body.

"AQUA, SAVE ME!" screamed a terrified Kazuma as he wrestled for his life.

Aqua came running into the room and glared at the two.

"So, this is the real reason you don't want me! You like Megumin better! One night is all it took for you to cheat on me, huh?"

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman!? Get this little girl off me, she's insane!"

She wasn't sure why she felt this way, but when she saw Megumin's naked body all over Kazuma, something inside her was twisted tight. So tight it might've snapped...

Megumin was peeled off Kazuma and tossed on the couch. She landed with an umph, and looked up in defiance.

Aqua was standing over her, her hand clutching Kazuma's wrist so tight the young adventurer was whining and trying to loosen her grip.

"_Mine_," she growled.

Kazuma looked between deadly rubies and sapphires, glowing with passionate energy, and he knew he had to get the fuck outta there.

"_Lurk_." He managed to slip away from her grasp. His skill allowed him to sneak away in the blink of an eye, but he couldn't get far.

Aqua had the nose of a goddamn bloodhound. Even now he could hear her sniffing around for him.

"You won't escape me, Kazuma. You might as well surrender now!"

"I'll just blow up the mansion. That'll make it easier to find him."

Oh crap. He was seriously trapped. What the heck could he do? They'd officially lost it.

Actually, what the fuck was up with Megumin?

Didn't Vanir tell him the cure was to have sex with them?

Then, why did Megumin want to keep doing it? Why did she seem to be even crazier today than she was yesterday?

Why was Aqua just as crazy as Megumin even though he'd only had sex with the latter?

Too many questions. Too little time. At this rate, he was sure if they found him he would actually die.

So, where the heck was he anyway? He'd ran so fast he didn't notice what room he was in.

He looked around. The curtains were closed. The candles were unlit.

He stepped closer to the middle of the room.

Then, he heard the breathing.

His soul died. _I forgot about Darkness._

Oh god, if those two were that insane, how would the crusader react to seeing him?

He quickly thought his options over. If he left this room, Aqua and Megumin would drain him of his life force until he was nothing but a brittle corpse.

If he stayed, he could potentially use Darkness' hopeless masochism to his advantage.

Steeling himself for what might possibly be his last minutes of life in another world, he reached around until he found a candle. Then, he lit it.

He was standing beside a bed. And on that bed was a tied up Darkness. Bound, gagged, blindfolded, ears covered. She was completely trapped and cut off from most of her senses.

He just watched her for a little bit.

Her weird, ragged breathing was kinda calming, compared to the lust storm brewing outside the door.

Then, he saw her nose twitch.

It twitched again.

Her whole body quivered like she- like she'd just-

_Oh god she knows I'm here._

His blonde companion waited impatiently for him to pounce on her, but of course he wasn't going to do that.

Kazuma ran to the curtains and opened them. The late morning sunlight blinded him for a second.

Darkness twitched the very second the sunlight touched her skin.

He opened the window and a light breeze pushed the curtains even farther away.

The young man heard a noise and turned around.

Darkness had broken through half the bindings in a split second. She must have felt the wind and realized he was trying to flee instead of pleasuring her!

He looked out the window. He honestly didn't want a repeat of last time. He didn't want to see what Eris would be like either...

Even that sweet, tender goddess might be insane!

Fortunately, there was a small decorative balcony he could walk on. So, he stepped through the window and started toward freedom - only to freeze when a hand grabbed his arm tightly.

Kazuma yelped and turned around, and there she was. Panting, aroused unlike ever before, and leaning halfway through the window, Darkness was staring right at him.

"D-don't leave me, Kazuma," she pleaded, "You don't know how hard it was to wait for you after Aqua tied me up."

_Oh now that explains a couple things._

He gulped. His mind raced. How could he get out of this situation. He was standing on a tiny landing. One wrong step and he'd be dead and in another crazy woman's clutches.

"I-I-I wasn't running away from you," _crap she isn't believing me_, "I-I just thought that- um, that it would be hotter to do it on the roof!"

She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in all of Axel.

"Kazuma, I know you think poorly of my moral character, but do not think me a fool."

He gulped and pointed at the peak.

"N-no seriously! Just think about it! You and me, up here, the danger and risk involved."

She hummed.

"Everyone could see and hear us up here, too."

Her eyes glazed over.

_One more push._

"Aqua and Megumin are probably too scared to come up here, too. So we'll be alone all day."

She suddenly smiled, and he swore it was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. If only she wasn't a high vitality lust demon right now.

"Well," her eyes turned to the side as her cheeks blushed, "That does sound nice."

He smiled, too.

"So, why don't you come out here with me and we'll get started?"

Her face exploded with colorful astonishment at how forward and bold he was! But she nodded and let go of his hand to help herself out the window-

And Kazuma ran for his life, scrabbling up to the peak of the roof and down the other side.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He had nowhere to go. He could hear Darkness walking toward him.

He looked around and saw the breeze gently pull a curtain through an open window. It was his only ticket to freedom. He had to take it.

Kazuma worked his way over there and hopped through the little opening, shutting it, locking it, and closing the curtains before taking a relaxing breath.

Finally, he was-

"Oh, what do we have here?"

He heard her voice at the same time he smelled the fragrant scent of soap.

In an instant he realized three things.

He'd just broken into the bathroom.

Aqua had taken his criticism seriously, stopped her part in the search for him, and was taking a bath.

And these facts combined into a third horrifying realization: it must look like he broke in on purpose to molest her in the bath!

He turned around while trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

But even someone as totally unappealing as Aqua must surely pack a serious punch when she's standing in a shallow pool of bubbly water. Her long, azure hair trailing down her breasts and shoulders. Wet, glistening bubbles falling down her perfect, soft skin.

He watched a drop of water fall from her chin, landing betwixt her breasts before sliding its way down to her leg before he remembered to breathe.

His eyes looked up and he noticed she was smiling.

"So, you want me after all~"

As she stepped from the water, little droplets fell from her sexy curves like a light rain upon the stone floor.

"Otherwise, you wouldn't have come to see me while it was Darkness' turn."

He was frozen in fear and pure arousal. A tiny part of his brain actually began to wonder if this love curse affected him, too, when the girls came close to his body.

"And," her sensual lips whispered as she reached him, "You wouldn't be this excited to see my naked body~"

Her finger touched his tip, and he actually moaned. He never thought he'd get so aroused from a single touch from this useless goddess. He was sure it must be the love potion's work.

There was just no way...

"Worship me, Kazuma," her seductive voice seemed to pull at his soul.

There was just no way he was attracted to her... right?

Her finger slipped up his shaft until her whole hand grasped him.

"_Pray for my touch, and I'll give it._"

Why was now - of all times - the one time she was most convincing as a goddess? Why did he feel so compelled to give in... just like he easily gave in to Megumin, and Chris, and even Eris.

Her soapy hands traveled all over his body, until they reached his face. She cupped his cheeks and leaned up on her tippy toes.

Her face was all he could see. She was leaning in. Those breathtaking, wet lips were getting so close...

"_Beg for me, and I'll give you everything._"

He wanted her. He really wanted her. Those lips. That body. All of her. He wanted it so much his body was on fire. His heart ached for her.

Too bad he wanted his freedom just one tick more.

Repeating his earlier escape from Megumin, he gave Aqua a solid push and watched as that divinely sexy body fell into the bubbly water.

And he darted for the door and escaped while she splashed in her bath.

He slammed the door shut and held the knob for dear life. Right now the only thing he could confirm was that he had Aqua trapped. That was it.

Darkness might still be on the roof, or she might be in the mansion.

Megumin must have heard the door shutting, so she was most likely on her way toward him.

He was so unbelievably screwed, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

* * *

A cape billowing through the wind, a branch crushed beneath a hurried foot, a figure stumbling into a clearing.

Scraped and bruised from the journey, yet nothing could erase that smile.

That alluring scent was unmistakable.

All that was left now was to find a way inside.

* * *

Even though he kept running, Kazuma just couldn't escape.

Was life even worth the trouble anymore? Surely there was merit in being snu snu'd to death, right?

He began to doubt himself, and doubt led to mistakes.

He should have ran a little faster. He shouldn't have been so sloppy.

It all happened so fast, he wasn't even sure what _did_ happen. All he knew was that he was thrown against a wall and he was facing Darkness.

She was now naked, and sweet_ fuck_ was she beautiful.

"Kazuma," she whispered as she pushed her body into him.

Her massive breasts crushing his upper body. Her thighs slipping around his hard dick. Her arms wrapping around him in a warm hug.

He felt like prey in a snake's coils. And he didn't want to leave.

Her body was like a fireplace. So hot he could get burned, yet it was comfortable staying near her.

"Kazuma, you know I don't like asserting myself."

Her thighs slid back and forth across his cock, making the young man moan.

"If given the choice, I'd much rather you r-r-r-rape me."

She wiggled her body and her breasts pressed against him like waves.

She leaned forward, tilting her head down. Even though he was lost in her delicious curves, he managed to meet her gaze.

"_But if it's the only way I can be with you, then I'm resolved to force you_."

His heart skipped a beat.

Her strong, curvy legs kept moving. He could feel his desire pooling deep inside him. He wanted this. He was almost desperate for release after a morning of nonstop teasing.

"_Just give in. You know you can't escape my grasp. I'm too strong_."

Fuck, her logic was too sound, too tempting. The sultry voice of a perverted holy knight, something that would normally irritate him, now threatened to drive his senses to insanity.

When she let go, his body cried out for her warmth.

When she put her hands on the wall and presented her ass for him, he willingly walked behind her.

When his hands grabbed her hips, it was like he was seeing everything happen from outside of his body.

Were they really going to do this?

She turned her head, and those gorgeous eyes begged him to ruin her forever.

He had to do it. He wanted it. He saw no reason to say no anymore. Why not do it?

Why-

Why...

He blinked his eyes right as his dick touched something wet.

He couldn't remember what happened after that point, but next thing he knew he was hiding in a closet.

Not an original idea, for sure. Very cliche and boring. It was also risky. Everyone would think to check the closet, right?

The problem was that Kazuma's brain was mostly mush. He was so aroused he could barely see straight. His bare feet on the floorboards were tingling. His fingers grazing the wooden boxes were desiring something softer, warmer.

He closed his eyes, clutched his chest, and tried to control his breathing.

It's just like No Nut November. He could do it. He could fight the urge. Back then, he might've done it for a stupid bet with online friends. This time his life was on the line.

He could seriously die from dehydration, or a broken body, or something worse... as his mind thought of all sorts of kinky crap Darkness might demand of him.

But even though he was so terrified right now, he couldn't shake his arousal.

The more he thought about his lust, the more worked up he was getting.

What if he just yanked it real quick? Maybe that would calm him down enough to think of an escape plan.

Right as that thought entered his mind, he felt one of the most amazing things ever.

Fuck, leave it to his virgin body to be so horny that it actually simulated the sensation of something wet and hot slipping over his dick.

It felt so amazing.

Whatever it was, it was a perfect dream. Slick heat wrapping around him, yet something strong was touching all around his length, knowing him. _A tongue_, he realized.

It felt so real, but he knew he must be alone.

Plump lips slipped all the way down to the base of his dick. Fuck, this dream girl was perfect. She took him all the way.

He was getting so close, so fast.

His eager hands reached forward on instinct and grabbed her head to hold her in place.

And that's when he realized he was touching something very real.

The dream shattered and he opened his eyes to see a mischievous crimson demon sucking his dick.

He was so close he knew it would take only a few moments more, but he also knew that if he gave in he'd likely not be able - or be willing - to fight anymore.

It took more strength than he would ever have imagined to pull away from that hot mouth. It took even more will power to run away from a willing girl that truly wanted him.

By this point, he was beyond rational thinking and had devolved into a depressed rage. The situation was more than just fucked, it was cruel beyond words. To force him and these girls to have sex until they collapse? Whose idea of a fun game is that!?

He threw open a door and rushed forward, slamming into something hard and falling to the ground. And when he opened his eyes, all his thoughts about cruel games were washed away by a tsunami of raw lust.

He'd run into Aqua. She'd fallen onto her back. He'd landed atop her. Her legs were parted wide, and his were between her. Her lips were inches away from his. And his dick...

Kazuma lifted his body up to check with his own eyes.

By some miracle, he hadn't penetrated her. His luck stat was just barely high enough to prevent the most cliche of cliches from happening.

His throbbing cock had slid up her belly and was resting comfortably on her. She felt hot and inviting. Her lips were drawing him in. Her eyes promised him anything and everything.

Aqua touched his cheek.

"_Please_," she whispered.

He pulled his hips back, feeling his tip scrape across her mound until it rested between her pussy lips.

One thrust and she was hers.

"_Fuck me,_" she begged, moving her hips up enough to kiss his length with her sex.

When he pulled away from her, he felt like he left a part of himself behind. And not the thing his body desperately wanted to leave with her... inside her.

He fled to the final place he hadn't tried yet.

The basement cellar.

He shut the door and locked it.

He barricaded himself inside.

No food. No way out. Trapped like a rat. But at least he was still alive.

He started looking around for any exits. He tapped on the boards above him and found a loose one.

Kazuma trusted in his luck stat, the last thing he had, and he pushed the board up and out of the way. The hole was just barely big enough for his skinny frame to fit through. He jumped up and caught himself with his arms.

At first glance, he realized he was in a spare room.

He lifted himself up onto his knees.

The young man tried gathering his wits about him, but before he could even breathe, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

He looked up and simultaneously felt his heart quiver and his dick twitch.

Darkness had caught him. Her firm hand promised there was no trick he could use to escape now.

Her satisfied smile only made his cock harder.

The young man sighed and gave in.

_Death by snu snu it is._

As the blonde crusader led him out of the room, neither of them noticed the window opening, nor the lone figure crawling its way into the mansion.

"At last, I've tracked you down."

Above the breezy cape, a young girl's face smiled.

"_Megumin_."


End file.
